My Dreams
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Epilogue: 6 Years Later, Update! My Dreams, itulah judul novel Echo.. RnR, minna?
1. First Meeting

Ini Fic pertama saya di di FanFiction. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan."kepala nunduk". Don't like, don't read

* * *

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

A Pandora Hearts Fiction

**Warning:** Gaje, mungkin OOC juga

**My Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Plak"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Echo, membuat gadis bermata biru gelap itu terjengkang. Beruntung dia mendarat di karpet yang lembut, sehingga tidak terluka.

"Kalau kau masih tidak menjalankan perintahku dengan baik, aku akan menghukummu lagi!", ancam Vincent sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan, mengabaikan gadis berambut biru pucat yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

Echo bangkit berdiri setelah Vincent meninggalkan ruangan. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya setelah hukuman itu. Maklumlah, dia menerima hukuman hamper setiap hari. Dia sudah terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Echo memang tak pernah menampakkan ekspresinya.

"Andai saja...andai saja...", pikir Echo.

Andai Andai saja orangtuanya tidak meninggal dalam kebakaran. Andai saja orangtuanya tidak meninggalkan utang yang cukup besar kepada keluarga Nightray. Mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, menjadi pelayan pribadi Vincent Nightray.

Echo mendesah. Lima tahun. Lima tahun sejak kebakaran itu. Lima tahun setelah dia menjadi pelayan tuannya yang tidak berbelaskasihan itu. Lima tahun sejak semuanya direngut darinya. Lima tahun yang lama.

_Flash back mode on..._

"Echo, mulai sekarang tuan Vincent akan menjadi majikanmu."

Echo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap orang yang akan menjadi majikannya itu. Majikannya memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan menggunakan pita hitam. Dan, entah kenapa, kedua bola matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Merah dan emas.

Vincent menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Echo,"Jadi kau yang Echo, pelayan baruku? Kalau begitu, selamat datang Echo.". Vincent tersenyum, tapi tak ada kehangatan dalam senyum itu.

"Terima kasih, tuan Vincent.", Echo berkata datar. Hatinya merana. Belum hilang dukanya akibat kepergian kedua orangtuanya, kini dia harus menjadi pelayan keluarga Nightray untuk membayar utang keluarganya.

"Jadilah pelayan yang baik,Echo. Kau tahu, aku tidak menoleransi kesalahan"

"Baik, tuan Vincent."

_Flash back mode off_

Menjadi pelayan Vincent bukanlah perkara mudah. Segala yang diperintahkannya harus dituruti oleh Echo. Termasuk untuk membunuh. Selain itu, Vincent juga suka merusak boneka, padahal Echo sangat menyukai boneka. Echo sedih sekali melihat boneka-boneka itu rusak. Tapi Echo tak bisa mencegah, karena Echo hanyalah seorang pelayan.

Echo berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah berlalu. Lagipula, dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk jamuan teh nanti.

Echo pun membuka pintu di hadapannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf, fic ini sudah gaje, pendek pula. Maklumlah, saya penulis baru di sini.

Thanks buat yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita tak bermutu ini. Bila ada yang mau untuk mereview, tolong ya. Awas kalo engga. ( maksa) :D.

Akhir kata, kuucapkan lagi terimakasih. Tunggu update selanjutnya ya! (kepedean, kayak ada yang mau baca aja).


	2. Who are You, Sweet Girl?

Yup, inilah chapter kedua dari fic gaje ini. Hope you like it! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

A Pandora Hearts Fiction

**Warning:** Gaje, mungkin OOC juga, bahasa kacau.

**My Dreams

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Who are You, Sweet Girl?**

Entah apa yang membuat keluarga Nightray mengadakan pesta minum teh semeriah itu. Yang pasti, alas an itu cukup penting sehingga mereka mengundang seluruh anggota keluarga 4 bangsawan besar, termasuk keluarga Vesallius, beserta anggota Pandora.

Ada beberapa meja yang cukup besar di ruangan itu. Di salah satu meja, lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau _emerald_, Oz Vesallius, duduk. Sementara disampingnya, Alice, _chain_ Oz yang berbentuk manusia, duduk sambil melahap daging yang berada di depannya dengan lahap.

Di seberang Oz, duduk Gilbert Nightray. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang memainkan sendok di tangannya. Jelas sekali dia bosan. Di sebelahnya, duduk adiknya, Elliot Nightray, yang pasti sudah menekan penyakit "anti-Vesallius"nya sehingga dia mau duduk berdekatan dengan Oz. Mereka semua kini sedang menikmati jamuan yang menurut mereka membosankan itu.

"Huh, kenapa sih kita harus ikut pesta ini. Membosankan sekali!", gerutu Gilbert, atau lebih akrab disebut Gil.

"Sabarlah, Gil. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, sehingga kita semua disuruh datang.", kata Oz sambil celingak-celinguk mencari adiknya, Ada Vesallius. Gil mendengus. Tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, Gil memasukkan gula ke cangkir,mengaduk tehnya, dan bergerak untuk meminumnya. Oz yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Gil, berusaha mencegah.

"Gil, ja...!", tapi terlambat. Cairan itu sudah memasuki mulut Gil.

"..ngan!", Oz menyelasaikan perkataannya.

"Puah", Gil menyemburkan tehnya. Serentak, seluruh orang di aula mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Gil. Wajah Gil menjadi semerah tomat, dan dia beralih menatap tangannya yang terletak di pangkuannya. Kemudian, seluruh tamu tertawa, termasuk Alice, Oz, dan Elliot.

Setelah suasana mereda, Gil melampiaskan rasa malunya kepada tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, hah? Rasa teh itu sangat manis.", bentak Gil.

"Tentu saja manis. Kau memasukkan lima sendok gula ke dalam tehmu!", sahut Oz santai.

"Terus kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku!", marah Gil.

"Kan sudah keberitahu. Kau saja yang sudah nafsu meminum tehmu.",balas Oz, masih dengan senyum santainya.

"Kalau kuberitahu, nanti gak seru jadinya.", Elliot berkata dengan tampang tak bersalah. Sepertinya Elliot sudah ketularan Vincent soal menjaili Gil.

Sekarang mereka bertiga menatap Alice, yang masih sibuk dengan piring dagingnya.

Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mana ku tahu. Salah sendiri melamun.", kata Alice, yang kembali asyik dengan kegiatan makannya.

Tepat ketika Gil sedang berada di puncak kemarahannya itu, seorang pelayan berambut biru pucat, bermata biru gelap, dan berpakaian biru putih, menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, tuan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?", tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Echo. Terimakasih." Jawab Gil ketus.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan. Bolehka saya mengambil cangkir tuan?", tanya Echo, nama pelayan serba biru itu. Dan sekarang, sebelum Gil sempat menjawab, Oz sudah menyerobotnya terlebih dahulu.

"Silakan, dan tolong bilang pada pembuatnya supaya menambahkan gulanya sendiri. Sehingga Gil tidak melakukan hal yang lebih parah.",serobot Oz.

"Sialan kau, Oz!", tinju Gil mengepal.

"Gak papa kan? Yang penting beres.", Oz pun mengeluarkan jurus senyum andalannya, yang membuat Echo terpesona. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Gil. Dan terjadilah baku hantam di meja itu. Echo pun segera menyingkir agar tidak terkena masalah.

"Gilbert Nightray! Oz Vesallius! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", sosok beraura hitam menghampiri Oz dan Gil yang sedang asyik melemparkan sendok kearah satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka sadar akan kehadiran orang itu, sehingga mereka berhenti melemparkan sendok.

"Va...Vane...Vanessa?",gagap Oz dan Gil. Ternyata orang itu Vanessa Nightray, salah satu saudara Gil dari entah siapa.

"Kalian memalukan sekali! Ini sudah kejadian memalukan kedua yang kalian lakukan hari ini! Apa yang akan keluarga kalian katakan?", teriak Vanessa, membuat semua orang kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke meja itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Oz dan Gil mengerut ketakutan. Vanessa memang dikenal dengan kegalakannya yang tidak kenal ampun. Setelah dia selesai menumpahkan kemarahannya, Vanessa kembali ke mejanya. Oz dan Gil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ampun, deh! Gil, saudaramu itu menakutkan sekali sih?",tanya Oz.

"Siapa yang cari gara-gara duluan, hah!", gerutu Gil.

Dan sebelum pertempuran kembali berlangsung, Echo dan Reo datang menyelamatkan.

"Permisi, tuan. Ini teh yang anda pesan.", kata Echo datar. Sementara Reo menyajikan piring-piring cake yang menggugah selera.

"Reo, duduk sini!", Elliot menarik pakaian Reo dan menyeretnya ke kursi yang masih kosong.

"Waa, Elly. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih harus melayani meja lain! Nanti aku dimarahi oleh kepala pelayan!", Reo mengelak.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang urus. Lagian kau kan pelayan pribadiku, jadi aku yang berhak menentukan nasibmu. Ayolah, duduk di sini!", Elliot masih memaksa.

"Elly jahat! Ya sudahlah, aku duduk di sini. Tapi kalau aku dimarahi, kau yang tanggung jawab lho!", Reo mengalah.

Sementara Oz, entah kenapa, sedang memperhatikan Echo yang mulai beranjak meningalkan meja mereka. Entak kenapa, Oz tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Echo. Memang, Echo cukup cantik, tapi ada sesuatu yang salah di dirinya. Oz mencoba mencari jawabannya.

Oh, itu dia, ekspresinya. Wajah Echo terlihat kosong, hampa. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa dirinya pernah tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan marah.

Karena penasaran, Oz mencolek Gil. Gil ternyata juga sedang äsyik"menatap Echo. Karena Gil tidak merespon, Oz mengganti colekannya dengan jotosan pelan. Gil terlonjak karenanya.

"Hei, kenapa?", tanya Gil. Oz pun menanyakan tentang Echo.

"Oh, namanya Echo. Dia pelayan pribadi Vincent. Dan sepertinya, Vincent menganggap Echo sebagai bonekanya, yang bisa dia mainkan sesuka hati. Dan tentang ekspresinya, dia sudah seperti itu sejak menjadi pelayan Vincent. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum ketika masih kecil, manis sekali."

Oz pun kembali menatap Echo. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan menatap meja tempat Oz dkk. berkumpul. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau dirinya sedang dibicarakan. Oz pun tersenyum kearah Echo. Sedangkan Gil mnatap echo dengan pandangan menyelidik

* * *

Oz's POV

Hmm... dia lumayan manis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya selama ini. Apalagi Vincent bisa berbuat sangat kejam pada orang lain. Gak kebayang deh. Dan, hei! Kenapa Gil menatap Echo seperti itu? Hek, tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan, Gil suka Echo!

* * *

Gil's POV

Apa lagi yang Vincent lakukan kepada Echo? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas tamparan di pipi Echo. Sudah kubilang Echo bukan boneka yang bisa diapa-apain. Sepertinya setelah acara membosankan ini berakhir aku harus melabrak Vincent untuk yang ke 137 kalinya.

Normal POV

Sementara kedua orang itu sedang asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Pembawa acara naik ke podium dan menyambut para tamu, bagaimana keluarga Nightray merasa terhormat karena menjadi tuan rumah, blablabla.

Dan akhirnya, MC itu berkata, "Dan alasan acara ini diadakan adalah untuk merayakan pertunangan antara Elliot Nightray dan Ada Vesallius!

* * *

Yaaa. Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Dengan akhir yang cukup memuaskan menurut saya. Yup, pairing OzEcho sudah mulai kelihatan. Dan nanti saya akan memasukkan pairing AdaElliot dan GilAlice. Entah kenapa, saya paling suka sama pairing-pairing diatas

Akhir kata, review?


	3. Blue Dance

Huuf, beres juga nih chapter. Ini chapter terlama yang pernah aku buat. Habisnya mau ulangan sih!

* * *

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

A Pandora Hearts Fiction

**Warning:** Gaje, mungkin OOC juga, bahasa kacau.

**My Dreams

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Blue Dance**

"Dan acara ini kami adakan untuk merayakan pertunangan antara tuan Elliot Nightray dan nona Ada Vesallius!", MC acara pesta itu mengumumkan.

1 detik

Seisi ruangan terdiam

2 detik

Semua orang masih mencerna informasi tersebut

3 detik

"!", teriak Oz dan Gil serta beberapa orang lainnya bersamaan. Seisi ruangan pun langsung heboh.

Oz dan Gil memberikan death glare kearah Elliot, yang masih santai-santai saja. Kalau Alice? Jangan ditanya, dia masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedangkan Reo, dia sedang asyik membaca buku

"Berani-beraninya kau mengambil adikku, Nightray!", teriak Oz, yang melupakan kebiasaannya memanggil Elliot dengan nama depan. Beberapa orang juga ikut meneriaki Elliot.

Sepertinya Elliot hendak membuat acara ini sebagai sebuah kejutan. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu saudara-saudaranya. Ini terbukti dari ekspresi wajah Gil, Vincent, Vanessa, Ernest, dan Claude yang hanya bisa cengo menatap Elliot. Bahkan para pelayan, termasuk Echo, juga terkejut. Yang tidak terkejut hanyalah ayah Gil dan paman Oscar.

Elliot senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kejutannya berhasil. Dia tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang berteriak ke arahnya. Dia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya miss Ada memang berbakat menarik perhatian anggota keluarga Nightray, ya?", celutuk Reo. Celutukannya itu berhasil menarik Elliot kembali ke dunia nyata, menghentikan amarah Oz, dan menyadarkan Gil.

"!", teriak Oz dan Elliot.

"Eh, kalian gak tau?", tanya Reo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dari bukunya.

"Tau apa? Reo, beritahu kami sekarang!", paksa Elliot. Sedangkan Gil memberi tatapan memperingatkan kearah Reo. Tapi, pemuda berambut hitam awut-awutan itu tidak melihat.

"Katanya tuan Gil dan tuan Vincent pernah pacaran dengan miss Ada. Itu gosip diantara pelayan.".

"!", teriak Oz dan Elliot. Seketika. Oz dan Elliot memberikan death glare kearah Gil. Membuat Gil menjadi sweatdrop.

"Alice!", teriak Oz.

"Eh, apa?", kata Alice. Dia masih sibuk makan dan tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kehebohan di sekelilingnya.

"Hajar Gil sekarang juga!", perintah Oz. Alice menyeringai. Mengerjai Gil ada di urutan kedua terfavorit setelah makan.

Sebelum Alice sempat melakukan apapun, terdengar suara yang menurut Gil adalah suara paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Miaw?"

"GGGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Gil. Dia pun langsung ambil langkah seribu keluar aula.

"Eh, Gil ngga apa-apa?", tanya suara seseorang. Dia adalah Ada, adik Oz sekaligus tunangan Elliot.

"Oh, dia ngga apa-apa kok.", kata Elliot dengan tatapan wajah tak berdosa. Ada mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban Elliot. Jujur saja, Oz tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Padahal dulu mereka selalu bertengkar. Seperti kata orang, batas antara benci dan cinta sangat tipis.

"Eh kak, Alice mana?", tanya Ada.

"Oh, sepertinya dia sedang mengejar Gil. Dia masih berniat mengerjainya.", kata Oz.

"Oh", kata Ada. "Menurutku, mereka berdua sangat cocok."

"Eh, apa kau bilang?", Oz yang sedang minum teh tersedak.

"Hmmm, aku bilang Gil dan Alice sangat cocok."

"Heek?", pekik Oz. Lengkap sudah keterkejutannya hari ini.

Sementara itu, para musisi mulai memainkan musik. Acara dansa sudah dimulai. Musik yang dimainkan sangat menghanyutkan, mengajak semua orang untuk menari.

"Hmmm, Ada, ayo kita berdansa.", ajak Elliot setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak.

"Gak mau ah. Aku tak pandai menari.", elak Ada. Tapi dia tetap menerima tangan Elliot yang terulur ke arahnya. Mereka pun berdansa di tengah ruangan.

Sementara itu, Oz pergi mencari pamannya.

"Pamaan!", panggil Oz setelah dia menemukan pamannya.

"Ada apa, Oz?", jawab paman Oscar. Dia sedang mengobrol bersama bangsawan lain.

"Kenapa paman membiarkan Ada bertunangan dengan Elliot?", tanya Oz kesal. Dia tidak rela adiknya diambil oleh orang lain.

"Oh, itu. Ada mengancamku. Katanya bila aku tidak menerima tunangannya. Dia akan mengeluarkan sihir hitamnya.", paman Oscar bergidik. Oz memaklumi. Sihir Ada sangatlah mengerikan.

"Omong-omong, Oz. Kenapa kau tidak ikut berdansa?", tanya paman Oscar.

"Tak ada yang bisa kuajak, paman.", jawab Oz.

"Bagaimana dengan Sharon? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Itu sebelum dia menghajarku habis-habisan dengan harisennya. Lagipula dia sudah berpasangan dengan Break."

"Alice?"

"Sedang mengerjai Gil."

"Hmm, ajak orang lain saja. Perempuan mana yang berani menolak ajakanmu? Kau juga boleh mengajak salah seorang pelayan.", saran paman Oscar.

Pandangan mata Oz tertumbuk kearah Echo. "Idemu boleh juga, paman.", Oz tersenyum.

Echo's POV

Seharusnya, Echo melayani para tamu. Tspi kepala pelayan menyuruh Echo istirahat sejenak. Echo menurut saja.

Ketika Echo berdiri di dekat pintu aula, beristirahat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi Echo layani tidak salah, dia sahabt tuan Gilbert.

Echo terkejut ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Echo. Echo takut. Tapi pemuda itu tersenyum manis, dan berkata,

"Nona Echo, maukah kau berdansa bersamaku?", ajak pemuda tersebut.

Echo kaget. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu nama Echo? Apalagi dia mengajak Echo berdansa. Memang tak ada larangan untuk berdansa dengan pelayan. Tapi aku takut dimarahi oleh tuan Vincent.

Tapi Echo tak bisa menolak. Tak pernah ada yang mengajak Echo berdansa. Lagipula senyumnya seperti menghipnotis Echo. Tidak pernah ada yang memberi Echo senyuman seperti itu. Tuan Vincent selalu member Echo senyuman dingin. Tapi senyum pemuda ini berbeda. Senyumnya hangat, sehangat sinar matahari.

Setelah diam cukup lama, akhirnya Echo hanya bisa menjawab, "Echo saja.". Echo berkata datar. Echo tidak suka dipanggil nona. Echo hanya pelayan biasa.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, "Bagiku kau tetaplah seorang nona. Sekali lagi nona Echo, maukah kau berdansa bersamaku?"

Hati Echo luluh. Melihat senyumannya, Echo tidak peduli bila dia akan dimarahi tuan Vincent. Echo hanya ingin melihat senyuman itu lebih lama lagi Echo pun mengangguk, sambil tetap mempertahanka ekspresi datar Echo.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Echo, mengajak Echo pergi ke lantai dansa. Di sana kami berdansa. Menari mengikuti alunan musik. Pemuda itu terus tersenyum selama kami berdansa. Tidak peduli bahwa ekspresi wajah Echo tidak pernah berubah. Kami berdansa sepanjang lagu. Dansa kami berakhir ketika lagu selesai.

Echo sedih ketika lagu itu berakhir. Karena Echo takut Echo tidak akan melihat senyumannya lagi. Echo berharap Echo bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu.

"Oiya, aku sangat tidak sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Oz, Oz Vesallius. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, nona Echo!"

* * *

Itulah awal perkenalan Echo dan Oz. Dalam sebuah tarian biru. Dimana mereka tidak sadar bahwa nasib mereka akan berkaitan erat.

* * *

Waaa ceritanya makin gaje! Maklumlah, saya menyelasaikan ini sebelum berangkat ulangan. Akhir kata, review?


	4. Broken Doll

Aoife: Huuwee, aku gak punya inspirasi buat chapter ini! Gimana dong?( narik-narik rambut )

Scatty: Gimana kalo gini? *bisik-bisik*

Aoife: Uwaa, makasih Scat! (Langsung nulis)

Scatty: (Sebenernya males sih bantuin, tapi, ya udahlah)

1 jam kemudian

Aoife: Scatty! Nih udah beres! Jadi narator lagi ya!

Scatty: Tau kayak gini mending aku gak kasih ide tadi. Oke, semua! siap di tempat!

Echo: Echo sudah siap!

Oz: Siap!

Elliot: Aku kan masih lama munculnya, jadi siap-siapnya nanti aja *ngibrit*

Reo: Elliot! tunggu aku

Ada: Santai aja dulu.

Vincent: *latihan*

Gil & Alice: *kejar-kejaran*

Aoife: Ok. let's the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken Doll

Hari sudah malam ketika Echo melangkah keluar dari ruangan Vincent. Mukanya datar seperti biasa, tapi hatinya sakit. Vincent baru saja menghukumnya, seprti biasa. Tak usah diberi penjelasan detail.

Echo menyusuri lorong kediaman keluarga Nightray menuju bagian tempat tinggal para pelayan. Setelah sampai, dia pun masuk ke kamarnya, pintu ketiga di sebelah kanan.

Echo membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya sederhana, hanya berisi sebuah ranjang dan lemari. Echo mendesah lega. Hanya di ruangan inilah Echo bebas dari cengkraman Vincent, karena Vincent tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya.

Echo menghempaskan diri ke kasur, kemudian meraba ke bawah bantalnya, mengeluarkan buku hariannya. Kemudian menulis tentang kejadian hari ini.

Setelah selesai menulisi diarynya, Echo kembalimenyelipkan bukunya ke bawah bantal. Kemudian dia mengganti pakaiannya.

Kemudian Echo menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mengintip. Setelah merasa aman, Echo mengeluarkan sebuah...Boneka! Boneka Beruang!

Boneka tersebut disembunyikan oleh Echo semenjak dia mengetahui hobi aneh Vincent. Dia tidak mau bonekanya dirobek-robek oleh majikannya, karena boneka itu satu-satunya kenang-kenangan dari kedua orangtuanya

Setelah memeluk boneka tersebut dengan penuh sayang, Echo membawanya ke ranjang, dan tidur dengan memeluk boneka tersebut.

* * *

Oz menahan kuap, dia bosan. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah diseret oleh Elliot, Ada, Alice, dkk untuk pergi ke kota. Elliot ingin membeli Holy Knight seri terbaru. Ada ingin membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan baru. Alice seperti biasa ingin membeli daging. Dan sikapnya yang bersikeras mengajak Gil membuat Oz curiga. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, dia memilih duduk di bangku taman kota, menunggu mereka.

Sambil melihat hiruk pikuk masyarakat yang menyusuri jalan dengan mata setengah terpejam, Oz melihat seseorang berambut biru yang sudah dikenalnya. Ralat: baru dikenalnya tadi malam.

Tanpa berpikir, Oz langsung berdiri dan membuntuti gadis tersebut.

* * *

Echo bingung.

Hari ini dia disuruh belanja oleh Vincent. Alasan-alasan yang menyebabkan Echo disuruh belanja adalah:

1. Pelayan yang biasanya disuruh belanja sedang mudik

2. Vincent sedang pergi

3. Echo tidak ada kerjaan

Masalahnya adalah, Echo jarang sekali ke kota. Sehingga dia bingung harus pergi kemana untuk berbelanja. Mari kita intip daftar belanjaan Echo:

2. Telur

3. Daging

4. Boneka untuk Vincent.

Echo menatap daftar belanjaannya dengan bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana harus pergi.

Kemudian...

"Bbaaa!", seseorang mengagetkan Echo.

Echo terkejut, tapi dia berhasil mempertahankan kedataran wajahnya. Dengan pisau di yang tersembunyi di lengan bajunya terhunus, Echo berbalik.

"Huwaa! Echo, jangan main-main pisau dong!", kata orang yang mengagetkan Echo. Dia adalah lelaki yang mengajak Echo berdansa kemarin. Echo butuh beberapa saat untuk mengingat nama pemuda tersebut. Oz Vesallius.

"Apa yang sedang tuan Oz lakukan disini?", tanya Echo sambil mengembalikan pisau ke tempatnya.

"Hanya menunggui teman-temanku.", kata Oz, kemudian dia melihat daftra di tangan Echo. "Echo sedang belanja?", Echo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kutemani!"

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman tuan Oz?"

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan kembali dalam dua jam. Ayo!"

"Mmm, tuan Oz?"

"Ya?"

"Echo tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana."

"Oh? Coba kulihat daftar belanjaanmu.", Oz melihat daftar belanjaan Echo, alisnya terangkat.

"Hanya ini? Kau bisa membelinya di pasar. Sedangkan boneka, aku tahu tempat pernak-pernik yang murah. Ayo!"

Oz menarik tangan Echo. Echo hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah.

* * *

"Ok, sekarang hanya tinggal membeli boneka.", kata Oz. Kemudian mengamit tangan Echo kembali.

Oz mengajak Echo kembali menembus kerumunan orang. Kemudian mereka kembali menyusuri jalan besar. Tapi di depan sebuah restoran, Oz berhenti.

"Ada apa, tuan Oz?", Echo ikut berhenti. Sedangkan Oz mengintip dari kaca jendela tersebut, kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Echo, coba lihat kedua orang itu.",Oz menunjuk dua orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Echo pun ikut-ikutan mengintip.

"Eh?", wajah Echo yang biasanya datar pun kini diwarnai sedikit keterkejutan.

"Aduh, romantisnya.", kekeh Oz. Dia pun mengeluarkan HP berkameranya ( Scatty: Woi, emang di sana ada HP? Aoife: Terserah Author dong! Sono lanjutin!), dan memotret dua orang tersebut sebagai barang bukti.

"Maaf, tuan Oz. Tapi, Echo tidak bisa lama-lama.", kata Echo. Oz yang sedang asyik melihat kedua orang tersebut pun menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

Echo ternganga melihat berrak-rak boneka di depannya. Belum pernah dia melihat boneka sebanyak ini. Echo sampai bingung mau beli yang mana.

"Echo mau beli yang mana?", tanya Oz. Oz sedang sibuk melihat-lihat barang-barang lain.

"Echo bingung, tuan Oz!", Echo menjawab pertanyaan Oz.

Setelah cukup lama mencari-cari, Echo pun memilih 2 boneka yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Echo pun membayar, sedangkan Oz sudah membayar barang yang akan dibelinya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan ke taman. Tepat seperti dugaan Oz, teman-temannya belum kembali.

"Tuan Oz, Echo pamit dulu.", Echo pamit ke Oz.

"Heh? Sebentar Echo!", cegah Oz. Dia sibuk mencari sesuatu dari barang-barang yang tadi di belinya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu, tuan Oz?", tanya Echo.

"Ini untuk Echo.",Oz menjawab. kemudian memasangkan sebuah gelang biru ke tangan kiri Echo. "Aku tadi sengaja membelinya untuk Echo."

Echo menatap gelang yang kini melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu memang sederhana, tapi tetap saja manis.

"Apa ini hadiah, tuan Oz?"

"Ya"

Echo kembali menatap gelangnya. Dia tidak pernah menerima hadiah sejak menjadi pelayan. Ini hadiah pertama selama...6 tahun?

"Terima kasih, tuan Oz", kata Echo lirih.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih. Itu hanya hadiah kecil."

"Tapi, ini hadiah pertama Echo sejak 6 tahun yang lalu."

Oz tertegun, "Maksudmu, Vincent tidak pernah memberimu hadiah?". Echo mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdiri seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Echo ingat bahwa dia harus pulang.

"Tuan Oz, Echo pulang dulu.", tanpa menunggu jawaban, Echo segera melesat menuju rumah keluarga Nightray.

Oz hanya bisa memandang kepergian Echo. Kemudian dia dikagetkanoleh sebuah suara.

"Hayo, Oz! jangan melamun!", ternyata Elliot, Reo, dan Ada sudah sampai.

"Aku gak melamun! Kalian lama sekali sih?"

"Reo hilang di toko buku. Pas kita cariin, dia ternyata lagi baca buku di gudang toko.", Reo tersenyum malu.

"Oiya, aku punya gosip baru, lho", Oz mengeluarkan hpnya dan menunjukkan foto tadi ke ketiganya.

"AAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!", seru Ada, Elliot, dan Reo bersamaan.

"Ini sih bukan gosip lagi, kak. Ini fakta!", kata Ada.

"Haha, iya. Ayo kita pulang. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua.", mereka berempat pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Tuan Vincent? Maaf, Echo terlambat,", Echo berjalan memasuki kamar Vincent.

Vincent sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Tangannya sedang memegang sebuah gunting dan sibuk menusukkannya ke sebuah boneka.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Echo? tak apa-apa,lah. Lagi pula kau meninggalkan sesuatu untukku.", mata Echo melebar ketika mlihat boneka yang sedang dirusak Vincent.

Vincent tertawa dingin, guntingnya menusuk perut boneka beruang Echo. Tapi Echo merasa gunting Vincent menusuk perutnya juga.

Echo segera keluar dari kamar Vincent. Berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri. Matanya basah karena air mata.

Echo menangis, menangis seperti yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Reo, Elliot, dan beberapa pelayan lain berusaha bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Echo tidak memedulikannya. Dia terus berlari, berlari menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadanya?

* * *

Scatty: Selesai juga deh.

Oz: Sekarang, mana upah kita?

Aoife: Nanti yo! * kabur*

Vincent: Hoi! jangan kabur!

Ada: Ayo semua! kejar author gadungan itu!

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran tak berperikemanusiaan.

Aoife: *nyumput di toilet* Ok, readers. semoga anda sekalian senang dengan cerita ini. And don't forget leave a review. Dan yang mau menebak pasangan misterius silakan jawab di review juga.

Elliot: Woi,semua! Dia nyumput di toilet!

Aoife: Huwaa, saya ketahuan. Bye readers! Merci for read this story!*ngacir*


	5. Chocolate and Promises

Aoife: Hai, readers. Setelah sekian lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Akhirnya lahirlah chapter baru ini.

Scatty: And, thanks buat Takeuchi Amai, hana 'natsu'phantomhive, namieh, Reizu Regnard, fubba, Angchan, Yosukegalih, and Magician kunai yang sudah mereview cerita-cerita sebelumnya.

Aoife: Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki sensei!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chocolate and Promises**

Oz's POV:

Wahahaha, puas aku melihat ekspresi Alice dan Gil ketika melihat apa yang kulakukan kepada foto mereka berdua. Wkwkwk.

Ok. Inilah list apa yang kulakukan pada foto mereka.

Pertama, aku posting foto mereka di facebook. Wkwkwk, komennya langsung banyak!

Kedua, aku minta Sharon ngirimin foto mereka lewat MMS ke anak-anak Pandora, yang Sharon lakukan dengan senang hati. Bahkan, dia tidak minta ganti rugi pulsa!

Dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Gil dan Alice mati-matian mengejarku sekarang.

Sekarang, aku menyelip-nyelip diantara keramaian kota Leveiyu, berusaha menghindari dua korban kejahilanku yang berada 100 meter di tertawa.

Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil dekat mansion keluarga Nightray. Mereka pasti tak akan menemukanku. Lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar.

Aku duduk di atas sebuah kotak yang memang biasanya tersebar di gang-gang kecil seperti ini. Aku merogoh sakuku, mengambil sekantung permen cokelat yang Break berikan padaku sebagai ucapan "Nice Job"nya.

Aku mulai membuka bungkus permen itu. Hmm, rasanya pasti enak. Jarang-jarang Break bermurah hati seperti ini.

Aku baru saja mau memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutku ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis... Yang berasal dari arah kananku.

Aku menoleh, dan jantungku hampir meloncat keluar. Sekitar 5 meter dariku, terlihat rambut biru yang sangat kukenal!

Crap, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ketika masuk tadi?

Gil's POV

Baakkkaaaa

Bagaimana caranya Oz bisa mendapat foto itu? Rasanya ingin kucekik leher tuan mudaku itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Alice ketika melihat foto tersebut, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, aku tahu setidaknya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Dan sekarang aku sedang mengejar si trouble maker tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oz sendiri, bersama Alice, yang merupakan mylovenemy milikku.

Setelah beberapa saat mengejar, kami mulai kehilangan Oz. Tapi, hei, bila kau bersama chain milik orang yang kau cari, kau tidak usah khawatir.

Alice segera menemukan jejak kontraktornya. Kami pun menuju tempat Oz bersembunyi. Dan, tuan mudaku itu ternyata berada di gang dekat Nightray Mansion.

Aku mulai berlari ke arahnya ketika aku melihat apa yang Oz lakukan.

Aku berhenti di tempat, yang dengan sukses membuat Alice menabrakku.

"Ouch, wakame atama! Kenapa kau berhenti? Aku ingin sekali menghajar Oz!", bentak Alice. Aku segera membungkam mulutnya. Aku tak ingin kami menganggu Oz.

"Sssh, rendahkan suaramu baka usagi! Tidakkah kau tidak melihat apa yang Oz lakukan?"

Alice tampaknya tidak mengerti. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah Oz yang sedang memeluk gadis berambut biru yang sedang menangis.

"Kalau kau tak mau mendekatinya, aku akan membalas dendam dengan caraku sendiri. Gil, pinjam hpmu.", perintah Alice.

"Jangan, Alice. Jangan ambil foto mereka berdua.", Alice menatapku dengan pandangan bingung bercampur kesal.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin membalas Oz juga?"

"Aku janji, kita akan membalas Oz dengan cara lain. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa, Gil? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Oz. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Echo. Kalau Vincent sampai tahu tentang hal ini, aku tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Echo."

Alice menatap gadis berambut biru itu, "Jadi, nama gadis itu Echo", batinnya. Dia menyeringai. Sebuah ide untuk membalas dendam ke Oz melintas di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo, Gil! Kita pulang!"

Normal POV

"Sudahlah, Echo. Jangan menangis lagi.", Oz berusaha menghibur Echo yang berada di pelukannya.

Echo tidak menjawab, tapi dia masih menangis. Dia sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Oz mendesah, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seorang gadis yang menangis. Dia melirik tangannya yang masih memegang permen cokelat yang belum sempat diamakannya. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Pluk."

Echo terkejut, rasa asin air mata yang tadi terasa di mulutnya berubah menjadi rasa manis cokelat. Rupanya Oz memasukkan cokelat tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan menangis, Echo. Karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Echo segera menghentikan tangisnya. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, Oz Vesallius, ahli waris keluarga Vesallius, mengatakannya kepada Echo, seorang pelayan keluarga Nightray tanpa nama belakang.

Selain ieu, rasa manis cokelat itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

_Flashback mode on_

_Echo, 8 tahun, menangis karena tanpa sengaja mengenai dirinya sendiri ketika berlatih memainkan pisau. Ayah Echo adalah mantan tentara, jadi Echo sudah dilatih bertempur sejak kecil._

"_Echo, jangan menangis. Luka ini tidak parah. Lagipula, kemampuanmu meningkat pesat. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pemain pisau yang bagus.", ayah Echo berlutut disamping Echo. Memeriksa lukanya. Kemudian memberikan sebuah permen cokelat untuk Echo._

"_Makan ini, Echo. Banyak orang bilang, cokelat mampu membuat seseorang berhenti menangis."_

_Flashback mode off_

Rasa manis inilah yang mengingatkan Echo.

Oz masih memluk Echo. Entah kenapa, dia enggan melepaskan gadis itu. Dan Echo juga tidak mau lepas dari pelukan itu.

"Kalau Echo berhenti menangis. Aku akan membelikan Echo boneka baru.", Oz membelai rambut Echo.

"Echo tidak butuh boneka lagi, tuan Oz. Karena Echo sudah punya tuan Oz"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi apa yang akan kau peluk ketika tidur, eh?", wajah Echo memerah karena malu. Oz, tertawa.

"Tapi, kapan-kapan, ya, Echo?"

* * *

Oz tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca seri Holy Knight kesukaannya.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, dia bingung. Kenapa buku-buku kesukaannya itu tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Hey, Oz! Mencari bukumu?", tiba-tiba Alice sudah muncul dibelakangnya.

"Iya, dimana mereka?", Oz bertanya tanpa curiga.

"Heh, kau tidak lupa kejadian tadi pagi, kan?", Alice mengingatkan.

"Sebagai hukuman, aku dan Alice menyembunyikan buku-bukumu selama sebulan. Kau setuju Oz?", tiba-tiba saja Gil sudah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dia melambai-lambaikan sebuah buku.

Oz menatap Alice dan Gil, kemudian berteriak, "KALIAN JAHAAAATTTT!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ronde kedua diantara mereka.

* * *

Aoife: Merci, tout le monde for read this. Dan tebakan fubba, Angchan, Yosuke Galih dan Magiciankunai betul! Miysterious pairingnya memang Gil dan Alice.

Scatty: Yo, dan jangan lupa mereview cerita kami bila anda tak keberatan. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima!

Aoife: And, please checkout my another story! Pandora Street Child. See you all in the next chapter


	6. Melody of Us

Aoife: Jumpa lagi, readers! Saya dan Scatty kembali lagi dengan cerita super gaje ini! Maaf soal keterlambatan Aoife dalam mengupdate cerita ini. Akhir-akhir ini Aoife punya banyak tugas yang menyita waktu.

Scatty: halah. Emang sih banyak tugas. Tapi kayaknya kamu seringan baca novel deh daripada ngerjain tugas.

Aoife: Oke, Scat. Aku mengakui hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tadi.

Scatty: Dan sekarang buat yang mereview!

Hana 'natsu' phantomhive: Makasih buat sarannya, Natsu! Iya sih, kadang-kadang kalo Aoife bikin cerita suka datar gitu deh.

fubba : Thanks buat supportnya fubba!

Yosukegalih: Thanks, Yos! hadiahnya ucapan terima kasih, mau?

RikurohiYuki03: Thanks buat supportnya! Ini udah update, kan?

Angchan: Thanks buan supportnya!

MugiMugi: Fic ini gak bakal Aoife drop, kok. Tenang aja. Dan soal requestnya, mudah-mudahan bisa Aoife penuhi.

Aoife: Yo mulai saja ceritanya!

Scatty: Kita gak punya Pandora Hearts! Jun Mochijuki yang punya!

* * *

**My Dreams

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Melody of Us**

Sebulan setelah itu, Oz dan Echo beberapa kali bertemu lagi. Di setiap pertemuan, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mereka kini sudah mengetahui semua tentang satu sama lain.

Suatu hari, Echo bercerita tentang orang tuanya. Ketika mendengar cerita Echo, Oz tercenung sebentar, kemudian dia memandang Echo.

"Echo, kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku. Kau memiliki kenangan tentang mereka. Mereka sayang kepadamu. Mereka memperhatikanmu. Tidak seperti orangtuaku."

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan orangtua tuan Oz?", tanya Echo polos. Oz tersenyum sedih. Sinar di matanya meredup.

"Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkan Ada. Sementara itu, ayahku tidak mempedulikanku. Aku tidak dianggap sebagai anak olehnya. Sejak kecil, Paman Oscar yang membesarkanku.", Oz tampak semakin murung ketika mengatakannya.

Echo merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu. "Maafkan Echo karena telah bertanya, Oz.", Echo merasa amat menyesal.

Oz menatap mata Echo, dan Echo membalasnya. Hijau bertemu dengan biru. Oz tersenyum. Tapi, betapapun dia mencoba, senyum itu tidak bisa mencapai matanya. Echo kagum karena Oz bisa begitu tegar. Mempunyai masa lalu yang seperti itu tentulah tidak mudah.

"Tak apa-apa, Echo. Itu adalah masa lalu. Yang penting adalah masa sekarang, dan masa depan. Kenangan hanya ada untuk mengingatkan kita, untuk membantu kita di masa depan. Kita tak bisa mengubah masa lalu, Echo. Walaupun kita telah mengikat kontrak dengan chain terkuat sekalipun, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Tak ada yang bisa kita ubah darinya. Tapi masa depan, kita bisa mengubahnya!"

* * *

Echo membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara segar pagi hari berhembus kedalam kamarnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut biru pucat Echo. Echo menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar.

Setelah puas menghirup udara pagi, dia melangkah menuju lemarinya dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan pakaian sehari-harinya yang berwarna putih biru. Kemudian, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menikmati mandi pagi yang menyegarkan.

Setelah mandi, Echo pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Sarapannya sederhana. Hanya 2 tangkup roti dan segelas susu. Selesai sarapan, Echo melirik sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Jam delapan. Saatnya untuk membangunkan tuan Vincent.

Echo berjalan kea rah kamar Vincent. Ini merupakan rutinitas paginya. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, tugasnya adalah mencoba, dan kadang-kadang gagal, membangunkan tuannya yang tukang tidur itu.

Echo sampai di depan pintu kamar masternya dan mengetuk pintu. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kewajibannya sebagai pelayan, walaupun ketukannya tidak pernah dijawab. Makanya, dia kaget ketika tuannya menjawab,"Masuk Echo!". Rupanya Vincent tidak perlu dibangunkan pagi ini.

Echo membuka pintu kamar Vincent, dan dia langsung kaget nelihat keadaan kamar itu. Tapi dia berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dan berkata,"Tuan Vincent, maafkan Echo karena dia tidak sempat membangunkan tuan."

"Tak apa-apa, Echo. Memang tidak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini.", Echo memandangi kamar tuannya itu dan menghela nafas.

Kamar lelaki berambut pirang itu mirip kapal pecah. Kapas dari sisa-sisa korban Vincent bertebaran di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Sebuah gunting terletak di atas bantal. Sepertinya Vincent habis merusak boneka lagi tadi malam.

Koper-koper bergeletakan di lantai. Isinya berhamburan di lantai. Lemari Vincent terbuka, hampir kosong. Penghuni-penghuninya bertebaran di lantai dan kasur. Juga ada beberapa kekacauan lagi yang sulit dideskripsikan. (Scatty: Bilang aja males nulis, Aoife! Aoife: Oke, jujur! Aku males nulisnya! Puas?). Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu, Vincent duduk.

Echo menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan ruangan ini.

"Echo, aku akan pergi selama seminggu. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di Sabrie!", Vincent memberitahu Echo. Echo segera gerak cepat untuk membantu Vincent berkemas. Dari keberantakan di sekelilingnya, Echo menebak bahwa Vincent telah mencoba, dan gagal, berkemas sendiri.

"Apakah Echo harus ikut, Vincent-sama?", tanya Echo sambil merapihkan baju-baju yang akan dibawa Vincent.

"Tidak, Echo. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Ini urusan yang sedikit "pribadi". Gunakan waktumu sesukamu. Tapi, jadilah anak yang baik, eh Echo?"

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Vincent sudah berangkat. Echo yang tidak punya ide bagaimana menghabiskan waktunya, akhirnya pergi ke kamar Reo.

Di antara sekian banyak pelayan keluarga Nightray, yang sepantaran dengan Echo hanya Reo seorang. Tak heran, hubungan Reo dan Echo cukup dekat. Echo juga lumayan dekat dengan Elliot, majikan Reo.

Echo mengetuk pintu kamar Reo, dan terdengarlah suara Reo, "Masuk!". Echo pun membuka pintu kamar Reo dengan perlahan.

Reo tampaknya juga sedang berkemas. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan itu mendongak dan tersenyum, "Rupanya kau, Echo. Ada apa?"

"Tuan Vincent sedang pergi, jadi Echo memiliki waktu bebas.", kata Echo.

"Oiya, aku baru ingat kalau Vincent juga pergi.", Reo sudah selesai berkemas. "Sayangnya, Echo, aku juga akan pergi. Elliot ingin mengunjungi rumah Fianna, dan aku sudah kangen dengan teman-teman kecilku. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana hari ini. Sayang sekali harus bertepatan dengan waktu liburmu, ya?"

Echo mengangguk kecewa. Tapi, apa boleh dikata. Reo juga memiliki tuannya sendiri.

* * *

Echo memasuki ruang musik. Sebelum pergi, Reo menyarankan Echo pergi ke ruang musik untuk berlatih.

Ruangan itu cukup luas, bercat biru lembut. Sebuah grand piano terletak di tengah ruangan. Menempel ke salah satu dinding, terdapat sebuah rak yang menyimpan beberapa alat musik seperti biola dan harmonika dan buku-buku partitur. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah sofa empuk untuk menonton.

Kadang-kadang pada waktu senggang Echo yang jarang, Reo mengajarinya bermain piano. Kadang-kadang, Elliot juga ikut mengajarinya bersama Reo. Permainan piano Echo cukup bagus, menurut Reo. Hanya saja, Echo tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk berlatih. Jadi, kemajuannya lambat.

Echo duduk di kursi piano dan menekan beberapa tuts. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat nada lagu yang sudah dipelajarinya. Kira-kira sudah sebulan sejak Echo terakhir kali berlatih. Wajar saja kalau dia agak-agak lupa.

Echo mulai memainkan lagu yang dia ingat dan sukai, Canon. Setelah memainkan nada-nada pertama, jari-jari Echo bermain sendiri. Dia tak perlu lagi mengandalkan ingatannya.

Echo mulai hanyut dengan permainannya. Jari-jarinya memainkan setiap bagian dengan indah, tanpa cacat. Walaupun Echo sudah lama tidak berlatih, rupanya jari-jarinya masih ingat dengan latihan mereka.

Lagu Canon pun mencapai bagian akhirnya. Setelah lagu itu selesai, Echo menghela nafas. Ternyata dia masih menguasai lagu itu dengan baik, meskipun sudah lama tidak latihan.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar oleh telinga Echo. Dia menoleh, terkejut, Dia mengira dirinya hanya sendiri di ruangan itu. Perkiraannya salah. Seseorang telah masuk ketika dia sedang asyik bermain.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald duduk di sofa. Dari dialah tepuk tangan itu berasal, "Wah, tidak kusangka Echo bisa memainkan Canon sebagus itu!", puji pemuda itu.

"Oz, kau sudah lama disini?", kata Echo. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Dia malu karena Oz mendengar permainan pianonya yang menurutnya kurang bagus.

"Tidak, aku baru masuk pada pertengahan lagu. Echo begitu asyik sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kukira aku akan menemukan Elliot atau Reo disini, tapi ternyata Echo yang memainkan lagu itu!", kata Oz ceria.

"Elliot-sama dan Reo sedang pergi ke rumah Fianna. Sementara Vincent-sama pergi ke Sabrie selama seminggu. Jadi Echo punya waktu luang.", Oz tampak berseri-seri ketika mendengar kata-kata Echo.

"Omong-omong, ada apa sampai Oz dating ke rumah keluaraga Nightray?", tanya Echo penasaran.

"Aku mencari Alice dan Gil. Dari tadi pagi mereka tidak kelihatan. Mereka telah menyita Holy Knightku selama sebulan. Dan aku yakin mereka kabur supaya aku tidak menagih mereka. Aku pikir mereka ada disini. Tapi sepertinya tidak.", Oz tampak kesal.

"Hei, Echo! Kau mau memainkan Canon lagi?", pinta Oz. Tapi Echo menggeleng. "Echo tidak mau. Oz saja yang main.", Echo berdiri dari tempatnya.

Oz menghela nafas, "Baiklah!", dia tersenyum. "Khusus untuk Echo!", Oz segera mengambil alih tempat Echo.

Setelah duduk nyaman di depan piano, Oz mulai memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano. Canon pun mengalun dengan merdunya. Echo memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik yang dimainkan Oz.

Tanpa terasa, Canon pun berakhir. Oz menoleh kearah Echo, "Echo tahu lagu siptaan Elliot dan Reo, Lacie?". Echo mengangguk. Dia sering mendengarkan Elliot dan Reo memainkan lagu tersebut. Echo pun cukup menyukai lagu tersebut.

"Echo bisa memainkannya?". "Reo pernah mengajarkannya kepada Echo. Tapi Echo belum terlalu lancar memainkannya."

Oz tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita duet!", ajaknya. "Aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini!", Echo menurut saja.

Sesi pertama duet mereka diwarnai dengan, "Echo, kuncinya salah. Ini yang benar!", "Oz, bukannya nadanya seperti ini?", dan sebagainya. Elliot pasti nangis kalau mendengar permainan mereka. Echo dan Oz merusak musik yang seharusnya indah itu.

Setelah seperempat jam, Oz tanpa sengaja menemukan kertas partitur Lacie yang terselip di tutup piano. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa memainkan Lacie dengan benar. Musik pun kembali mengalun.

* * *

"Hei, Gil!", "Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang memainkan lagu ini? Indah sekali!", kata Alice sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Gil. (Aoife: Sebelum readers sekalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Alice dan Gil nyumput dari Oz karena gak mau ditagihin soal Holy Knight! And, plus buat Alice, sekalian ngabur dari "kelas kewanitaan" Sharon!)

Alice memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan lagu itu. Gil, yang sedang mengerjakan laporan Pandora di mejanya, mengerutkan kening.

"Tak mungkin Elliot atau Reo. Mereka sedang pergi ke rumah Fianna. Dan setahuku, di rumah ini tak ada yang bisa bermain piano sebagus itu selain mereka!", Gil menggigiti ujung bolpennya, mencoba berpikir siapa yang memainkan lagu itu sekaligus kalimat apa yang akan dia tulis selanjutnya di laporannya.

Alice bangkit dari kasur. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Gil yang masih duduk. Gil hampir terjatuh saking kuatnya tarikan Alice.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, baka usagi?", ucap Gil kesal. Alice menyeretnya kearah pintu.

"Aku mau lihat siapa yang memainkan lagu ini. Dan kau harus ikut denganku!", jawab Alice tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tapi laporanku belum selesai!", protes Gil. Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Laporanmu bisa menunggu, wakame atama! Lagian, tumben-tumbenan kau serajin itu! Aku curiga, jangan-jangan Reim meninggal dan kau kesambet arwahnya! Ayo cepat, nati dia keburu pergi!"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruang music. Semakin dekat mereka, semakin jelas terdengar suara musik indah itu. Hingga mereka sampai di pintu ruang musik yang terbuka sedikit.

Alice mengintip melalui celah pintu. Dia berdecak kagum. "Ternyata mereka yang main! Bagus juga.", pukinya.

Gil ikut mengintip. Mata emasnya menangkap dua sosok yang sedang asyik berduet. Yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut biru pucat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Oz bisa bermain piano.", kata Alice kagum. Gil tersenyum, "Oz bisa memainkan piano sejak kecil. Aku tidak tahu kalau Echo juga bisa main piano. Pasti Reo yang mengajarinya."

Mereka berdua tetap berdiri di situ walaupun lagu telah selesai. Mereka mengintip pemandangan indah yang tejadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Oz tidak menyadari dua pasang mata beriris violet dan gold yang mengintip mereka. Setelah mereka selesai memainkan Lacie, mereka terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa dan menimati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, Oz memecahkan keheningan,"Echo, kau besok bebas kan?", tanyanya.

"Bukankah Echo sudah bilang kalau Echo bebas selama seminggu, Oz?", jawab Echo.

"Hanya memastikan. Kalau kau tidak ada jadwal besok, maukah kau datang ke rumahku besok pagi?", Oz mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Echo. Muka Echo memerah.

"Tentu saja Echo mau, Oz.", Echo menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kaget ketika sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi jam delapan. Oke, Echo? Aku akan menunggumu. Sekarang, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Echo!", Oz melangkah meninggalkan Echo yang masih kaget.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan Oz, "Ngapain kalian di sini?", Echo yang sudah kaget menjadi tambah kaget. Dia pun melihat penyebab pekikan Oz.

Rupanya Oz telah membuka pintu, dan di balik pintu terdapat sepasang chain dan manusia yang berdiri mematung. Rupanya Gil dan Alice terlalu asyik melihat adegan di depan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari keberadan Oz hingga dia membuka pintu.

"E...eh? Ha...hal...halo...Oz?", kata mereka gugup.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ronde entah keberapa diantara mereka.

* * *

**TBC**

Scatty: Dan selesailah chapter ini, readers!

Aoife: Dan, silahkan kirimkan kritik, saran, request, dan flame anda melalui tombol review! And, yang suka berkeliaran di fandom Fairy Tail dan Percy Jackson, please check out my another story, School Story! Merci! Aurevoir!


	7. Reflection

Aoife: Sebelumnya, Aoife minta maaf! Chapter ini telat Aoife publish! Habisnya Aoife banyak tugas. Selain itu, minggu depan Aoife bakal menjalankan midtest. Jadi ini adalah salah satu chapter yang Aoife nekat untuk dipublish. Ok, sebelum readers sekalian dibuat capek oleh omongan Aoife, here is the new chapter! Eh, lupa! Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki!

My Dreams

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reflection**

Baru kali ini Echo menginjakkan kaki di mansion Vesallius.

Mansion itu lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan mansion keluarga Nightray, tapi cukup megah. Dindingnya berwarna krem pucat, sementara halaman penuh bunga beraneka warna mengitarinya.

Sekarang Echo berdiri di hadapan pintu mansion. Dengan ragu, dia mengetuk pintu itu menggunakan pengetuk pintu emas yang terpasang disitu. Seseorang langsung membukakan pintu. Rupanya, Oz sudah menunggu Echo.

"Hai, Echo! Kau benar-benar datang rupanya! Ayo, kau harus segera siap-siap!", tanpa babibu Oz menarik Echo ke dalam mansion.

"Eh?", kata Echo terkejut. 'Siap-siap untuk apa?', pikir gadis itu. Oz mengajak Echo ke sebuah lorong dengan banyak pintu. Dia mengetuk salah satu dari pintu tersebut.

"Sharon, Echo sudah siap!", Oz berteriak, membuat Echo semakin bingung saja. Pintu terbuka, dan Sharon pun keluar.

"Oh, kau yang namanya Echo? Oz sering bercerita tentangmu!", Sharon menyapa Echo dengan ramah.

"Ayo, masuk!", ajak Sharon. Dia menarik Echo yang masih kebingungan kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya, meninggalkan Oz sendirian di lorong.

"Echo gak bakal diapa-apain, kan?", kata Oz khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Oz. Lagian, kau sendiri kan yang minta bantuan ojou-sama?", kata Break yang ujug-ujug udah nongol disamping Oz.

"Iya, sih.", kata Oz sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ayo! Kau juga harus siap-siap,Oz!", Break menarik Oz ke ruangan lain.

* * *

"Aku gak mau!"

"Ayolah, Alice! Kau pasti cantik kalau memakai ini!"

"Apa itu cantik? Bisa dimakan gak?"

"Bleetaak!" *suara harisen Sharon yang menemukan sasarannya*

Ada dan Echo hanya bisa speechless melihat adegan pemaksaan didepan mereka. "Alice terlalu polos!", pikir mereka kompak.

Setelah urusannya dengan Alice selesai, Sharon mengalihkan segenap perhatiannya kepada Echo.

"Ayo, Echo! Ganti dulu pakaianmu!", perintah Sharon. Dia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Echo. Echo menerima bungkusan itu dan pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Dia tahu kalau dia sebaiknya tidak cari gara-gara dengan Sharon.

Setelah Echo selesai ganti baju, Sharon menyuruhnya duduk didepan sebuah cermin besar. Sharon pun mulai menata rambut Echo.

"Ojou-sama?", Echo bertanya dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Echo?", tangan Sharon masih sibuk menyisiri rambut Echo.

"Echo hanya seorang pelayan biasa, tapi kenapa sekarang Echo diperlakukan seperti ini? Kenapa Oz-sama menyuruh Echo kesini? Echo tidak mengerti apa istimewanya hari ini.", Sharon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Memangnya Oz tidak memberitahumu?", kata Sharon tak percaya. Echo mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar, Oz! Dia mengajak seorang gadis muda tanpa menjelaskan alasannya!", gumam Sharon. Dia pun mulai menjelaskan keistimewaan hari ini kepada Echo.

"Echo tidak tahu? Hari ini Lunar Festival. Festival ini diadakan setiap hari bulan purnama pertama di musim semi, bertepatan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura. Karenanya, Festival ini juga sering disebut dengan festival bunga! Festival ini sering diajak ajang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Sekarang, kau mengerti Echo?", jelas Sharon panjang lebar. Echo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kenapa Oz-sama mengajak Echo?", kata Echo polos. Sharon dan Ada saling berpandangan, kemudian...

"Gubraakk!"

'Gadis ini lebih polos daripada Alice!', piker mereka berdua

* * *

"Sharon, lama sekali!", keluh Oz. Dia, Break, Elliot, Gil, dan Reo sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka semua sudah siap, tapi peri-peri yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"Biasalah! Namanya juga ojou-sama.", kata Break santai. Dia membetulkan letak topeng yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Memakai topeng adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tradisi dalam Lunar Festival. Semua orang yang berpartisipasi dalam Festival tersebut, dari pedagang hingga yang hanya melihat-lihat, wajib memakai topeng. Topeng itu hanya boleh dilepas ketika bulan mencapai titik tertingginya, yaitu pada waktu tengah malam. Tentu saja topeng yang dipakai bukan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajah, tapi topeng pesta.

Sekarang semuanya sudah siap dengan pakaian dan topeng masing-masing. Oz berpakaian hijau tua dengan topeng senada. Break serba putih. Reo dan Gil setelan dan topeng hitam. Elliot berpakaian cokelat muda dan bertopeng biru muda.

"Iya sih. Tapi kita sudah menunggu selama satu jam, nih!", gerutu Elliot.

Akhirnya, saat yang dinanti-nanti oleh mereka tiba! Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, dan para bidadari surga yang mereka nantikan melangkah masuk, membuat para lelaki didalam ruangan speechless karena tersihir oleh kecantikan mereka.

Yang pertama kali masuk adalah Ada. Dia memakai gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna kuning cerah. Topeng hijau terpasang manis di wajahnya. Rambutnya disanggul dengan bunga-bunga merah terselip diantaranya.

Kemudian Alice melangkah masuk. Dia memakai gaun merah panjang bernda dengan bagian leher sedikit terbuka. Topeng merah menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya diikat sebagian dengan menggunakan beberapa ikatan bunga.

Echo mengekor dibelakang Alice. Dia memakai gaun biru tua selutut dengan celana legging dan boots. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, karangan bunga putih melingkari kepalanya. Dia memakai topeng biru tua.

Sharon muncul belakangan. Dia memakai gaun pink dengan bagian leher terbuka dan lengan pendek. Rambutnya digerai dengan beberapa jepit bunga menghiasinya. Topeng ungu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Gimana? Aku berhasil menyulap pasangan-pasangan kalian, kan?", kata Sharon ceria.

"...", para lelaki masih sibuk terpaku melihat pasangan-pasangan mereka. Baru ketika Sharon mengeluarkan harisennya, mereka baru sadar dari kondisi trans mereka. "I...Iya!", kata mereka terbata-bata.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang juga!", kata Alice semangat '45. Dia berlari keluar sambil menarik tangan Gil. Sharon dan Break bergandengan tangan dan berjalan dengan anggun mengikuti mereka. Ada dan Elliot keluar mansion sambil melakukan hal yang mereka sukai, adu mulut! Reo mengikuti dengan santai dibelakang mereka. Sementara itu, dua tokoh utama kita tertinggal dibelakang.

Oz merangkul bahu Echo, "Ayo, Echo! Saatnya kau melihat dunia luar!"

* * *

Suasana kota Leveiyu sangat ramai. Sepertinya semua orang pergi ke jalanan untuk merayakan festival. Pohon sakura yang bermekaran dimana-mana menambah semarak suasana.

Beraneka ragam barang dagangan dijajakan. Ada kios cemilan, permainan, majalah, dan yang paling banyak adalah bunga. Festival yang identik dengan bunga ini memberikan keuntungan yang besar bagi para pedagang bunga. Beberapa anak tampak sedang berkeliling untuk menjajakan karangan bunga yang mereka buat sendiri, bahkan kios-kios besar pun ikut menjual bunga.

Mata Echo menyerap setiap detail pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Dia belum pernah pergi ke festival. Dia tidak menyangka kalau di festival ada begitu banyak orang.

"Echo, kau mau kemana dulu?", tanya Oz. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Echo supaya mereka tidak terpisah. Sebelumnya, mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk berpencar. Setiap orang pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Reo, yang mengikuti Elliot.

"Echo tidak tahu, Oz-sama. Oz-sama saja yang menentukan. Echo baru pertama kali pergi ke festival.", jawab Echo. Dia masih terkesima melihat keramaian di sekelilingnya.

Mata Oz tertumbuk pada satu kios. Dia tersenyum dan menarik tangan Echo dan berjalan kearah kios tersebut. Echo melihat kios yang mereka tuju dan tersentak. Kios itu adalah kios boneka.

Echo terkagum-kagum begitu melihat gunungan boneka yang berada didepan mereka. Dia begitu asyik melihat-lihat sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Oz. Tanpa disadari Echo, Oz memilih sebuah boneka dan membayarnya. Dia memnyembunyikan boneka itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Echo!", Oz memanggil Echo dengan lembut. Echo menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kemarikan kedua tanganmu, Echo! Tolong!", pinta Oz. Echo terbiasa menjalankan perintah dengan cepat, maka dia langsung menuruti permintaan Oz, walaupun dia bingung.

Oz memegang kedua tangan Echo. Kemudian dia meletakkan boneka yang tadi dipilihnya diatas kedua tangan Echo.

Boneka itu adalah boneka beruang berbulu lembut. Echo meraba boneka itu, tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada Echo kalau aku akan membelikan boneka baru untukmu, kan? Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk memenuhi janji itu.", kata Oz.

Mata Echo berkaca-kaca, "Terimakasih, Oz-sama.", katanya lirih. Dia memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

"Hei, tak usah dipikirkan! Sekarang, kita mau kemana?", tanya Oz. Dia kembali menggandeng tangan Echo. Dalam hati dia senang karena Echo menyukai pemberiannya.

* * *

Echo berharap dia membawa diarynya.

Hari itu penuh dengan pengalaman baru baginya. Setelah membelikannya boneka, Oz mengajaknya menonton sebuah pertunjukan musik jalanan. Ketika mendengarnya, Echo hanya mengenali beberapa lagu, seperti Everytime You Kissed Me dan Parallel Hearts. Sisanya terdengar asing di telinga Echo, tapi dia menikmatinya.

Setelah itu, Oz membelikan es krim untuk mereka berdua nikmati. Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Echo mencicipi es krim, maka dia menikmatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Selagi mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka, mereka menonton sekelompok orang menari kalsik. Gerakan tubuh mereka tampak memukau di mata Echo.

Mereka bertemu Sharon dan Break di salah satu stand permainan ketika mereka sedang berkeliling. Break sedang melempar bola kearah botol-botol yang disusun berbentuk pyramid untuk menghancurkannya. Usahanya tak pernah berhasil, karena dengan liciknya, pedagang itu mengelem bagian dasar botol-botol itu.

"Oz! Echo!", Sharon memanggil mereka. Dia berdiri disebelah Break.

"Hai, Sharon!", Oz balas menyapa. "Break lagi ngapain? Kok masih mau-maunya dia main kayak begituan?", tanyanya heran.

Sharon mendesah, "Xarxs-nii memutuskan untuk memenangkan permainan ini bagaimanapun caranya! Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa itu sia-sia! Tapi dia tetep keukeuh. Kami sudah berdiri disini selam setengah jam!", keluh Sharon.

"Setelah ini, kami mau ke rumah cermin! Kalian mau ikut? Kita bisa adu cepat disana!", ajak gadis itu.

"Tentu saja mau! Kau mau kan, Echo? Kita pasti menang. Tapi Sharon, kau jangan pake bantuan Eques ya? Dan Break juga tidak boleh melakukan trik sulapnya! Setuju?", Sharon dan Echo mengangguk setuju.

10 menit kemudian, Break masih belum berhenti bermain. Sharon pun memutuskan untuk "membujuk"Break untuk meninggalkan permainannya. Oz dan Echo sweatdrop ketika melihat "bujukan"Sharon yang melibatkan harisen miliknya dan rintihan kesakitan Break. Setelah aksi "pembujukan"selesai, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah cermin.

"Yang kalah traktir makan siang, ya!", kata Break ceria ketika dia dan Sharon memasuki rumah cermin. Echo dan Oz menyusul beberapa saat kemudian.

Belum sampai 30 detik, Echo dan Oz sudah kesasar. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana kaca, mana cermin, dan mana pintu keluar.

"Waaa! Echo, kita benear-benar kesasar rupanya!", nada suara Oz yang riang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kondisi mereka sekarang.

Melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, Echo menjadi teringat dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan Elliot tentang labirin.

Dengan perlahan, Echo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dan menempelkannya di dinding sebelah kanan mereka. Tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Oz. "Kearah sini, Oz-sama.", katanya datar. Dia pun menyelusuri dinding sebelah kanannya.

"Echo, kau yakin?", tanya Oz. Echo tidak menjawab. Tangan kanannya tetap menyentuh dinding kanan selagi dia berjalan. Ketika dinding yang ditelusurinya membelok, dia mengikuti belokan itu.

Selagi tangannya menelusuri dinding, Echo mengamati lorong yang mereka lalui. Refleksi dirinya dan Oz dipantulkan oleh berbagai macam cermin yang tertempel di dinding lorong. Kadang-kadang bayangan mereka terlihat lebih besar, kadang-kadang lebih kecil. Beberapa kali bayangan mereka sama dengan aslinya. Malah, di beberapa tempat, bayangan mereka hilang sama sekali.

"Echo, ini lorong buntu!", suara Oz mengalihkan perhatian Echo dari pengamatannya. Dia menyadari bahwa sebuah cermin bergelombang menghalangi jalan mereka. Tanpa memelankan langkah, Echo melangkah menuju cermin tersebut.

"Echo?", Oz bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Dia takut Echo akan menabrakkan dirinya ke cermin itu.

Tapi tidak! Tangan Echo melewati sudut pertemuan antara cermin penghalang dengan dinding yang tadi ditelusurinya. Kini tangannya berada diatas cermin penghalang. Tangannya terus bergerak dan kini berada diatas dinding yang berlawanan dengan dinding yang tadi diikutinya. Dia menelusuri dinding itu.

"Echo?", kata Oz bingung. Echo tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Echo melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali merka menemui lorong buntu. Mereka melalui banyak sekali lorong. Oz merasa yakin kalau dia akan menjadi trauma kepada cermin begitu dia keluar dari sana.

"Hei! Itu cahaya matahari kan? Iya, itu pintu keluarnya! Ayo, Echo!", Oz menarik tangan Echo. Echo melepaskan tangannya dari dinding dan mengikuti Oz.

Petugas yang berada di pintu keluar memberi mereka selamat, "Selamat! Kalian berhasil keluar dari rumah cermin dengan rekor tercepat, 15 menit!"

"Heh? Hanya 15 menit? Rasanya kita berada di dalam sana selama berjam-jam!", seru Oz heran.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Break dan Sharon yang belum juga keluar. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar nyasar.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Oz melantunkan lagu Maze milik Savage Jenius. "Catcher in a maze, ikiru Akashi", "nyanyi" handphone Oz. Entah kenapa, lagu tersebut pas dengan kondisi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Oz menekan tombol answer dan berkata, "Halo?"

"OZ! KAMU DIMANA? AKU SAMA BREAK MASIH DI DALEM, NIH!", teriakan Sharon yang terdengar dari handphone Oz sontak membuat dirinya terlonjak. Bahkan Echo sepertinya ikut kaget. Oz tidak tahu apa akibat teriakan Sharon bagi Break yang pasti berada di samping Sharon.

"Aku sudah keluar! Kalau gak ada Echo, pasti aku gak bakalan bisa keluar!", kata Oz santai.

"Suruh Echo memberitahukan rahasianya atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya!", ancam Sharon dengan nada dingin mencekik. Oz sweatdrop ketika mendengarnya. "I..iya!"

"Echo, apa rahasianya?", tanya Oz.

"Elliot-sama pernah memberitahu Echo. Kalau kau berada di labirin, selalu ikuti dinding sebelah kanan. Itu akan membawamu ke pintu keluar!."Jelas Echo. Oz memberitahu Sharon tentang apa yang dikatakan Echo.

"Yang pasti,", Oz menambahkan. "Makan siang gratis menjadi milik kami!", Sharon langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Oz-sama?", Echo memanggil Oz.

"Kenapa Echo?"

Echo memeluk boneka beruangnya. "Terimakasih karena telah mengajak Echo pergi ke festival. Hari ini penuh pengalaman berarti bagi Echo."

"Jangan bilang terimakasih dulu, Echo!", Oz tersenyum. "Kau masih belum menyaksikan puncak festival ini!"

* * *

Aoife: So, that's the new chapter! maaf kalo makin gaje T_T

Oke, dan saatnya membalas reviews yang masuk!

Yosukegalih: Thanks buat supportnya ya! dan namaku Aoife, bukan Aoi

hana 'natsu' phantomhive: Makasih buat sarannya, Natsu! Sarannya sangat membantu.

BloodStained B-Rabbit: Makasih juga buat sarannya!

RikurohiYuki03: Thanks buat supportnya!

MugiMugi: Echonya OOC ya? Aoife udah coba perbaikin di chapter ini. Maaf kalo masih OOC ya.

Fubba: GilAlicenya aku kasih chapter depan, ya. Udah ada draftnya tinggal diketik.

Aoife: That's all! Dan mulai chapter ini saya tidak akan ditemani oleh Scatty-chan lagi. Tapi oleh teman-teman saya, Nan-chan dan Zaa-chan! Mereka berdua yang suka nagihin draft fanfic saya! Terutama Nan-chan! Baru nulis satu paragraf udah mau baca lagi -_- (Aoife dijitak Nan-chan). Oke, sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa review, ya? Merci!


	8. Under The Moon

Aoife: Halo, Aoife kembali seperti dijanjikan sebelumnya^^

Nan-chan: Kelamaan baliknya.

Aoife: Emangnya kau kira gampang apa bikin fic? *pundung*

Zaa-chan: Udah, gak usah pake pundung-pundungan. Langsung mulai aja!

Aoife: Oke *kembali semangat*. Ok, seperti biasa. Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei, dan Be As One punya w-inds!

Nan-chan: Warning: typo and OOC may appear.

Zaa-chan: Enjoy it!

* * *

**My Dreams

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Under the Moon**

"Hey, wakame atama!"

"Ada apa, sih? Ribut-ribut aja!"

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum matahari terbenam?", tanya Alice. Sementara itu, Gil duduk di sebelahnya, "Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi, Alice! Kau sudah bertanya tentang itu kira-kira 50 kali.", jawab pemuda itu bosan.

"Habis, rasanya kita sudah lama duduk di sini. Lagian, ngapain sih kita harus duduk di sini?", tanya Alice. Dia memetik beberapa daun yang berada di sekitarnya, dan karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya, dia mencoba memakannya. Tangan Gil langsung mencegat tangan Alice.

"Jangan makan daun itu, Alice! Mungkin saja itu beracun, berbahaya!", larang Gil. Alice hanya bisa memberengut, tapi diturutinya kata-kata Gil.

"Soal pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, kita bisa melihat pemandangan dengan lebih baik dari sini, tanpa terhalang oleh kerumunan.", jawab Gil. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dan memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua kakinya terjuntai ke udara bebas. Semuanya pasti sudah tahu kan, dimana Alice dan Gil berada? Yup, mereka berada di atas pohon, tempat yang sangat aneh untuk berduaan. Pohon itu terletak di pinggir alun-alun kota, dimana puncak festival akan dilaksanakan.

Alice bersandar di tubuh Gil, dan Gil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Alice. "Hey, Gil! Ceritakan lagi cerita tentang masa kecilmu dengan Oz! Aku suka bagian dimana kau dijahili oleh Oz dan Ada.", pinta Alice.

Gil mendesah, "Kau ini memang suka mendengar orang lain menderita, ya?", tanyanya kesal. Tapi diturutinya permintaan Alice. Alice pun mendengarkan dengan nyaman di dalam pelukan Gil. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis pada saat itu.

Dan suasana romantis itu dihancurkan oleh seorang Elliot Nightray.

"Woi! Gil! Alice! Ngapain kalian di situ?", Elliot berteriak dari bawah pohon. Ada dan Reo berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Ehem, ehem. Seharusnya kau tidak memanggil mereka dulu, Elliot! Kita jadi gak ada tontonan, nih!", kata Ada sambil tertawa kecil.

"Elliot! Ada! Reo! Ngapain kalian di sini?', dibalik topeng mereka, muka Gil dan Alice memerah seperti tomat. Gil cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Untung saja Alice memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus, kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah jatuh.

Elliot memutar bola mata safirnya, "Itu yang tadi kutanyakan. Kita memang janjian di sini, kan? Tapi kukira janjiannya di bawah pohon, bukan di atas pohon!", Elliot membantu Ada naik ke atas pohon, Reo mengikuti mereka. Untunglah dahan tempat Alice dan Gil duduk cukup kuat untuk menahan beban mereka semua.

"Yang lain belum datang?", tanya Elliot, Gil menggeleng.

"Sepertinya mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Nah, benar kan? Tuh mereka!", Gil menunjuk Oz, Echo, Sharon dan Break yang berada di antara kerumunan. Topeng yang mereka gunakan membuat mereka sulit dikenali.

Mereka berempat mendekati pohon tempat Gil dkk berada. Mereka segera memanjat naik begitu mengetahui teman-teman mereka berada di atas pohon, kecuali Echo. Dia memilih meloncat dengan ringan ke dahan yang berada di seberang dahan tempat Gil, Alice, Ada, Elliot, dan Reo duduk. Oz, Break, dan Sharon duduk di dahan yang sama dengan Echo.

"Waktunya pas sekali. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam!", komentar Sharon. Memang benar, matahari sedang terbenam. Begitu matahari menghilang, maka puncak festival akan segera dimulai.

Mereka semua melihat pemandangan indah itu, membiarkan sinar teakhir metahari mengenai tubuh mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, bola emas yang menemani mereka sepanjang hari itu menghilang.

Begitu sinar matahari tidak terlihat lagi, musik segera mengalun di alun-alun ketika para pemusik naik ke panggung yang berada di tengah alun-alun dan memainkan alat musik mereka. Gil benar, panggung itu langsung menghadap pohon tempat mereka berada, menyebabkan mereka bisa melihat para pemusik dengan jelas tanpa terhalang kerumunan yang mulai terbentuk.

Mereka memperhatikan para pemusik selama beberapa saat, kemudian Sharon memecahkan keheningan, "Well, sudah waktunya makan malam! Ayo, kita ke mansionku!", ajaknya. Dia segera turun dari pohon dengan hati-hati, yang lain mengikutinya.

Makan malam di rumah Sharon cukup mewah, bahkan menurut standard Alice. Mereka semua menyikat habis yang dihidangkan di meja, kecuali Echo, Sharon, dan Ada. Echo masih merasa agak _minder _ dengan statusnya sebagai pelayan, dia terbiasa melayani, bukan dilayani. Sedangkan Sharon dan Ada bersikeras untuk menjaga harkat dan martabat mereka sebagai wanita panutan.

Setelah makan malam, Sharon berbaik hati dengan mengizinkan semua pelayannya untuk megikuti acara puncak festival. Para pelayan menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Mereka bersembilan pun kembali ke alun-alun dan memanjat pohon yang sama. Mereka saling bercerita tentang pengalaman yang mereka alami sejak mereka berpisah tadi pagi.

Tanpa terasa, sudah satu setengah jam mereka berbincang-bincang. Break melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah hampir jam sepuluh! Sebaiknya kita segera turun, acaara dansa akan segera dimulai! Ayo, ojou-sama!", Break menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sharon turun dari pohon. Sharon menerimanya, dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah berada di atas tanah.

"Dansa?", kata Echo. Oz tersenyum, dia mengamit lengan Echo dan mengajaknya turun. Ada, Elliot, dan Reo sudah mendahului mereka. Gil dan Alice menyusul mereka.

"Yup. Inilah acara puncak festival, dansa! Nanti setelah lagu terakhir selesai dimainkan dan bulan berada pada titik tertingginya, kembang api akan dinyalakan, dan akhirnya kita bisa melepaskan topeng kita!", jelas Oz. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di bawah pohon, yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana. Oz menarik Echo ke bagian tengah alun-alun.

"Kembang api?", tanya Echo lagi. Sesuatu dalam nada suara Echo membuat Oz berhenti menarik gadis bergaun biru itu. Oz menatap wajah Echo. Ekspresi gadis itu tersembunyi di balik topeng yang dikenakannya, tapi Oz bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang tersembunti di balik topeng biru itu melalui suara Echo. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Oz lihat singgah di wajah Echo, takut!

"Ya, kembang api. Memangnya kenapa, Echo?", Oz mempertegas ucapannya.

"Echo takut api.", jawab Echo lirih. Jawaban Echo yang terus terang membuat Oz sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa, Echo?", tanya Oz. Dia mengelus rambut putih kebiruan Echo. Jelas sekali kalau gadis kecil itu sedikit terguncang.

"Karena api yang merengut kehidupan lalu Echo. Echo takut api.", dua bulir air mata jernih mengalir melalui bagian bawah toprng Echo. Oz menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Tenang Echo. Bukankah aku pernah bilang tidak ada gunanya menangisi masa lalu? Dan kau belum pernah melihat kembang api, kan? Aku janji, kembang api tidak menakutkan, bahkan aku yakin kau bakal terpesona begitu melihatnya."

"Api itu seperti makhluk hidup. Perlakukan dia dengan benar, maka dia akan membantumu dan bekerjasama denganmu. Perlakukan dia dengan salah, maka api akan melawanmu. Kembang api adalah api yang sudah diajak bekerjasama, jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi, Echo! Nah, sekarang ayo kita berdansa! Musik sudah dimainkan!", Oz kembali menarik Echo yang masih sedikit terguncang.

Mereka menemukan teman-teman mereka yang rupanya sedang berdansa berdekatan. Oz langsung mengajak Echo berdansa, Echo menuruti kemauan Oz. Oz pedansa yang cukup bagus, begitu pula Echo. Semua pelayan keluarga Nightray memang harus bisa berdansa.

Alice rupanya pedansa yang hebat. Dia berdansa dengan luwesnya. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya, mungkin Jack. Kalau bukan karena gerakan Gil yang agak kaku, mereka pasti sudah jadi pasangan yang terbaik.

Sharon dan Break juga bergerak dengan bagus. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa ketika menari. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Ada dan Elliot menari dengan cukup kompak. Kadang-kadang mereka suka memarahi satu sama lain ketika Ada menginjak kaki Elliot atau sebaliknya.

Reo bertugas menjadi juru kamera teman-temannya. Dia memotret momen-momen bagus dalam tarian mereka menggunakan handphone Sharon. Dia memotret saat-saat ketika Alice berputar di bawah lengan Gil, dan saat Break mengangkat Sharon dan memutar tubuhnya. Reo juga tidak jarang memotret saat-saat memalukan dalam dansa mereka, dan yang paling sering menjadi korbannya adalah Elliot! Seperti ketika dia memotret Elliot yang jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

Dan bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya. Seakan-akan dia tahu bahwa festival ini diperuntukkan untuknya, dan dia berterimakasih dengan cara memperlihatkan seluruh kecantikannya.

Sekitar jam 11 malam, Reo dan Elliot menjadi sukarelawan untuk menampilkan permainan piano mereka. Teman-temannya berhenti berdansa untuk menyaksikan kedua pianis muda itu.

Sebuah lagu berhasil mereka mainkan dengan baik. Oz, Echo, Sharon, Break, Alice, Gil, dan Ada memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah untuk kedua pianis masa depan itu.

Begitu Elliot dan Reo menuruni panggung, beberapa gadis berusaha merayu mereka berdua. Elliot dan Reo langsung kelabakan menghadapi mereka semua. Ada yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dengan aura hitam terpancar. Orang-orang langsung menyurut mundur begitu Ada mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Oz! Adikmu itu seram sekali, sih?", kata Alice. Ada sudah sampai di tempat Elliot dan Reo berada. Gadis-gadis yang tadi mengerubungi mereka berdua langsung kabur begitu Ada mendekat.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau Ada bisa seseram itu!", jawab Oz. Mereka semua pun terdiam dan menonton. Ada tampak sedang meneriaki Elliot. Sedangkan Reo berjalan menghampiri Oz dkk dengan santainya.

Setelah kedua sejoli itu selesai bertengkar, mereka kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tak terasa, waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam.

"Echo, kau masih belum lelah, kan?", tanya Oz. Echo mengangguk. Dia tidak lelah sama sekali.

"Bagus, sekarang saatnya dansa terakhir.", kata Oz. Dia dan teman-temannya sekarang memandang panggung, menunggu musik kembali dimainkan.

"Ya! Dan lagu terakhir malam ini!", seru penyanyi yang sekarang sedang tampil. "Lagu yang sekarang menjadi favorit anak-anak muda! Be As One!". Suara sorakan langsung terdengar dari kerumunan. Penyanyi itu langsung melantunkan lagu favorit tersebut.

Donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo everytime I feel

Ah attaka nate no hira kurumareta heart and soul

Hanarezu ni koko ni aru?

Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo

(I'm always thinking at any time, even on days when we can't meet

Ah my heart and soul wrapped in the warm palms of your hands

Where are you when you haven't left me?

When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness, I want to embrace you)

Semua orang kembali berdansa, bahkan yang tidak memiliki pasangan ikut mengerakkan tubuh mereka. Karena ini adalah dansa terakhir. Konon, bila kita menyatakan perasaan kita pada pasangan kita pada saat dansa teakhir selesai, hubungan kita akan langgeng.

I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kisekisa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni  
Futari kasaneaou love kimi ga subete

(I will be as one I want to protect you  
Stay with me I love you, yes you my beloved person  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
You're a miracle I only met once  
Just like the stars which shine together and like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea  
Let's come together love, you are my everything)

Echo berputar di bawah lengan Oz dan masuk ke pelukan pemuda itu. Oz meraih pinggang Echo dan mengangkat gadis itu. Oz berputar sambil tetap mengangkat tubuh Echo. Setelah satu putaran penuh, Oz menurunkan Echo dan melepaskan pegangannya. Mereka berpisah sejenak, hanya untuk bersatu kembali.

Honto sukoshi no surechigai sae never cry kitto uchiakete  
Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete say  
Mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara

(Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting never cry I'm sure we'll open our hearts  
Ah I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold and the continuation to the book you were reading say

When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about, the bonds we have between us will strengthen)

Ada dan Elliot menari tanpa cacat sekarang. Mereka berputar dan saling menjauh dengan jemari mereka tetap tertaut. Berputar, dan kemudian bersatu kembali.

Ima be as one shinjite mitai  
Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien only shine kizuita kara

(Now be as one I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity only shine, because we realize)

Alice tertawa, dan Gil tersenyum. Alice mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan Gil membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alice. Sebelum wajah mereka bersentuhan, mereka kembali berdiri tegak. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, mereka kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Haruto natsuto akifuyuto ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

(Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day)

Sharon ikut menyanyi, menyumbangkan suara merdunya. Dia berputar cepat dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang. Break dengan gesit melangkah ke belakang Sharon dan menahan Sharon dengan lengannya. Dia menarik Sharon hingga kembali berdiri tegak.

I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me aishiteru

Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara

(I will be as one I want to protect you  
Stay with me I love you

I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them)

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Sepercik cahaya emas menghiasi langit yang kelam. Perak ikut memercik. Kemudian biru, hijau, kuning, merah, ungu, dan warna-warna lain. Warna-warna itu seakan menemani bulan yang sedang duduk sendirian di angkasa.

"Echo, apa yang kubilang tentang kembang api?", kata Oz sambil berseri-seri. Dia tidak menghentikan dansanya, begitu pula Echo.

Echo mendongak, memperhatikan warna-warna yang sekarang menghiasi kanvas hitam yang mebentang di atas mereka. Oz benar, kembang api adalah api yang indah.

"Apa yang Oz-sama katakan memang benar. Kembang api tidak membuat Echo takut.", Oz merasakan perbedaan dalam nada suara Echo. Suara Echo tidak lagi terdengar datar, tapi sedikit hidup.

Ima be as one shinjite mitai  
Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien only shine kizuita kara

(Now be as one I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity only shine, because we realize)

Musik berakhir. Oz dan Echo menghentikan dansa mereka, begitu pula yang lain. Oz mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka topeng Echo, begitu pula Echo.

Topeng mereka pun terbuka, menampakkan wajah mereka yang sedikit merah karena berada di bawah topeng dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana pendapat Echo sekarang? Hari yang menyenangkan, bukan?", tanya Oz. Echo kembali menatap kembang api yang masih menyala di angkasa.

" Hari ini sangat berarti bagi Echo, Oz-sama. Kalau bukan karena Oz-sama, Echo tidak akan pernah merasakan sebuah festival. Terima kasih, Oz-sama."

Teman-teman mereka sekarang berdiri berdekatan dengan pasangan mereka, mengatakn sesuatu yang penting di antara mereka. Bahkan Ada dan Elliot sudah berciuman, dan Reo dengan antusias memotret momen ini. Dan Oz berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman-temannya.

"Echo, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu!", sesuatu dalam nada bicara Oz menyebabkan Echo kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu. "Oz-sama?"

Dan sebelum Echo sempat bereaksi, bibir Oz sudah bertemu dengan bibir mungil Echo. Wajah Echo membentuk ekspresi baru, terkejut. Tapi gadis itu tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Malah, yang tidak diduga oleh keduanya, Echo membalas ciuman Oz.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini selama beberapa saat, tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain. Akhirnya, kehabisan napas, Oz menyudahinya.

"J'aime a toi, Echo-chan!", kata Oz lembut.

Dan Echo pun tahu, dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Sekarang dia tahu, masa depannya tidak lagi tergantung pada Vincent, masternya. Tapi pada pemuda berambut emas yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Je t'aime trop, Oz-sama!"

* * *

Aoife: Akhirnya, setelah 5 bulan berkutat dengan fic ini, sampailah dengan adegan yang saya idam-idamkan!

Zaa-chan: Adegan Oz dan Echo memang sudah selesai, tapi fic ini belum selesai, lho!

Nan-chan: Masih ada kira-kira 2 chapter lagi sebelum fic ini selesai ^^ J'aime a toi(je t'aime) artinya I love you, dan Je t'aime trop artinya I love you too!

Aoife: Dan makasih buat hana'natsu'phantomhive, MugiMugi, BloodStained Kagamine Len, dan maria yuki hagisa yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Saran-saran kalian sangat berguna ^^. Semoga chapter ini sesuai dengan harapan para readers! Dan maaf kalau gerakan tari sama lagunya gak pas T_T

Zaa-chan: Sebenarnya Be As One itu OSTnya Fairy Tail, cuma Aoife sasarin ke sini.

Nan-chan: Jangan lupa review cerita gaje ini! Yang mereview bakalan dapet pahala, lho!

Aoife: Merci!


	9. Freedom

Aoife: Oke, kali ini Aoife gak akan banyak curcol. Soalnya mata Aoife udah gak mau diajak kompromi (padahal ngupdate ini chapter siang-siang). Aoife cuma mau memperingatkan kalau chapter ini super duper OOC! Jadi bagi reader yang tidak duka dengan OOC, harap jangan membaca chapter ini T_T Btw, ini chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir di multichap ini! Disclaimer: Apapun yang terjadi, Pandora Hearts tetep milik Jun Mochizuki-sensei! Let's the story begin!

* * *

**My Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Freedom**

Echo mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidurnya. Setelah salin pakaian, Echo menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Echo menatap cermin dihadapannya, dan seorang gadis berambut putih kebiruan balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ekspresi datar itu tampaknya tidak bisa dirubah oleh siapapun, bahkan Sharon menyerah untuk membuat wajah Echo lebih berekspresi.

Setelah puas menyisir rambutnya, Echo berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia mengeluarkan _diarynya _dari bawah bantalnya dan mulai menulis.

Enam hari sudah berlalu sejak festival, dan sejak saat itu kehidupan Echo menjadi lebih "warna-warni". Seperti hari ini, Sharon mengundang mereka untuk minum teh di mansionnya. Oz datang ke mansion Nightray untuk menjemput Echo, Elliot, dan Reo.

Awalnya acara minum teh itu berlangsung dengan damai, hingga Break menyarankan agar mereka semua bermain _Truth or Dare _ untuk menghabiskan waktu. Mereka semua menyetujuinya, termasuk Echo. Dan permainan itu berujung pada pengungkapan banyak rahasia memalukan dan _dare-dare _tidak berperikemanusiaan. Bahkan Gil harus dilarikan ke dokter terdekat akibat _shock _berat karena Elliot men_-dare_nya untuk memeluk Snowdrop selama sepuluh menit.

Echo mulai menulis tentang pengalamannya hari ini. Kilatan rasa senang muncul di kedua mata kelabu Echo ketika dia mengingat kejadian hari ini. Echo jarang merasa senang, maka dia selalu mengingat momen-momen ketika dia merasa senang.

Echo baru menulis kira-kira setengah halaman ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuk!"kata Echo. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang pelayan menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu itu.

"Echo, Vincent-sama menyuruhmu pergi ke ruangannya sakarang! Kusarankan kau segera pergi ke sana!"kata pelayan itu. Echo mengangguk, dan pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Echo. Echo segera mengganti pakaiannya, dia lupa kalau _master_nya itu pulang hari ini. Dan Echo merasa kalau dia akan mendapatkan masalah sebentar lagi.

* * *

Elliot dan Reo yang sedang memata-matai kamar Echo segera mengetahui kalau Echo dipanggil oleh Vincent. Elliot sgera mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Oz? Iya, ini aku Elliot! Dengar, sepertinya waktunya sudah tiba. Cepatlah kesini! Dan kusarankan kau membawa Gil! Iya, kami juga akan mengikutinya. Tenang saja. Tapi, cepatlah!" Elliot menutup _handphone_nya.

"Ayo, Reo!" Elliot dan Reo pun bergegas mengikuti Echo yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Terjadi keributan di mansion Vesallius ketika Oz, Gil, dan Alice berlari keluar mansion. Hujan deras yang turun saat itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat ketiga anak muda itu. Mereka tahu kalau mereka terlambat, mungkin hidup Echo yang akan jadi taruhannya.

"Cepat!" teriak Oz, dan mereka bertiga menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Mereka terus berlari menembus hujan, menuju mansion Nightray

* * *

Echo mengetuk pintu kamar masternya dengan perlahan, kemudian membukanya. Echo melangkah masuk, dan Vincent sudah menunggu.

"Ah, Echo! Aku harap liburanmu menyenangkan!" sambut Vincent dengan nada dingin. Echo mengangguk kaku.

"Kenapa kau tak bersuara, Echo? Ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Vincent, masih dengan nada dingin. Echo tetap diam, sesuai rencana.

Flashback mode on

_Pada saat itu dia dan Oz sedang berada di ruang musik di mansion Nightray._

"_Echo, kau ingin bebas dari Vincent?" tanya Oz._

"_Eh?" begitulah jawaban Echo. "Ta..tapi..." sebelum Echo sempat menyelasaikan kalimatnya, Oz sudah keburu memotongnya._

"_Aku tahu Vincent memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik, Echo. Elliot, Reo, dan Gil memberitahuku. Kau pasti ingin bebas, kan? Tenang, jawablah dengan jujur." Echo merenungi perkataan Oz selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk._

"_Ya, Echo ingin bebas!" bisik Echo lirih. Oz tersenyum, dan merangkul pundak kekasih barunya itu._

"_Kalau itu keinginanmu, Echo, kita sudah punya rencana untuk mewujudkannya!"_

Flashback mode off

Sekarang Echo hanya berharap kalau rencana itu akan berhasil. Sementara itu, Vincent sedang menunggu Echo untuk berbicara. Ketika Echo tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Vincent mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita tentang liburanmu, Echo? Sayang sekali." Vincent berjalan mendekati Echo. "Oiya, aku baru ingat! Aku mendengar gosip tidak menyenangkan diantara para pelayan. Katanya, kau sering berhubungan dengan bocah Vesallius itu, ya? Bahkan, " Vincent kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Echo. "Bahkan, katanya kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya!

Vincent memegang dagu Echo dan mengangkatnya, memaksa Echo untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kuberitahu kau, Echo, bocah Vesallius itu sama sekali tidak membawa kebaikan apapun untukmu! Jadi, kuperintahkan kau untuk menjauhinya dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya!" perintah Vincent. Dia menunggu jawaban ya dari Echo, seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Echo.

"Tidak!"jawaban Echo mengejutkan Vincent. "Oz-sama memberikan Echo hidup yang menyenangkan, bukan hidup kosong yang Vincent-sama berikan. Apapun yang terjadi, Echo tidak akan pernah menjauhi Oz-sama!"

Vincent mulai menampakkan muka marahnya, "Echo, kau mulai membandel!" katanya tajam. "Seorang pelayan yang tidak menuruti perintah tuannyaadalah pelayan yang buruk. Dan sayangnya, aku tidak mempekerjakan pelayan yang buruk. Jadi,"

Vincent merogoh sakunya. Kedua mata Echo melebar ketika melihat apa yang Vincent keluarkan dari sakunya.

"Aku akan membereskanmu di sini!" Vincent mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Echo.

* * *

Tanpa disadari oleh Vincent maupun Echo, Elliot dan Reo mendengar setiap kata yang mereka berdua ucapkan. Dan mereka sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang akan Vincent lakukan.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Elliot. "Echo!" sebelum Elliot sempat mencegah, Reo langsung berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Vincent. Bagaimanapun juga, Echo adalah temannya. Tapi usaha Reo sepertinya sia-sia, pintu kamar Vincent tetap tertutup.

"Ayolah!" kata Reo panik sambil mengguncang-guncang pintu kamar Vincent. Elliot ikut-ikutan panik karena Reo yang biasanya tenang jadi panik.

Terdengar suara tembakan dari dalam kamar, disusul oleh pekikan Echo. "Echo!" Reo dan Elliot kembali berteriak panik.

"Biar kubantu!" kata seseorang. Dan dengan sekali tendangan olehnya, pintu kamar Vincent terbuka.

"Alice! Gil! Oz!" teriak Reo dan Elliot penuh sukacita. Alice, Gil, dan Oz datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Nanti aja reunianya! " kata Oz. "Echo!" teriaknya. Dia dan Gil segera berlari memasuki kamar Vincent, diikuti oleh yang lain.

* * *

Echo berhasil menghindar dari peluru yang Vincent tembakkan, tapi peluru itu berhasil menyerempet lengan atasnya. Echo terpekik kesakitan, darah menetes dari tempat peluru itu menyerempetnya.

"Hebat juga kau berhasil menghindar, Echo! Seharusnya kau berdiri diam saja, sakitnya akan lebih sedikit, lho!" kata Vincent sambil tersenyum.

Echo mendongak dan menatap dan menatap wajah tuannyadengan berani.

"Aku bukan bonekamu lagi!" serunya.

Vincent semakin marah ketika mendengar pernyataan Echo. Psikopat itu kembali mengacungkan pistolnya, kali ini dia mengincar leher Echo. Vincent mulai menekan picu pistolnya.

"Vincent! Hentikan!" teriak seseorang. Orang itu menyerbu Vincent dan memitingnya ke lantai. Pistol Vincent terlepas dari genggamannya. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Echo untuk berlari ke arah jendela, membukanya, dan kabur melaluinya.

Sebelum Echo terjun ke jalanan di bawahnya, dia sempat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

* * *

"Echo!" teriak Oz. Dia sempat melihat sosok Echo yang sedang meloncat keluar melalui jendela ketika dia memasuki kamar Vincent. Oz segera berlari menuju jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya melaluinya.

Dengan takut-takut, dia melihat ke jalanan di bawahnya. Dia takut dia akan melihat tubuh Echo berbaring tak bergerak di sana. Kamar Vincent terletak di lantai tiga! Manusia biasa mana yang akan selamat ketika meloncat dari tempat setinggi itu? Tapi, Echo bukan manusia biasa.

"Tidak ada?" desisnya ketika dia mandapati jalan di bawahnya kosong melompong.

"Oz, sebaiknya kau mengejar Echo sekarang!" saran Gil. Dia masih memiting Vincent ke lantai. "Aku akan sedikit berbicara dengan adikku ini, dibantu dengan Alice tentunya!" lanjutnya. Oz menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menyusul Echo.

* * *

Oz sudah berputar-putar di sekitar kota Leveiyu selama setengah jam, tapi dia tidak menemukan Echo. Hujan lebat yang masih mengguyur kota Leveiyu membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup, "Hei, Echo, kau ada di mana, sih?" gumamnya. Dia melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Ayo, Oz! Pikir! Pikir! Kemungkinan di mana Echo sekarang?" gumam Oz pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan, berpikir keras.

Selagi dia sibuk berpikir, handphone yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Oz mendesah dan mengeluarkannya. Sambil berjalan mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan mengangkat handphonenya, dia menatap layar handphonenya. Nomor Gil tertera di situ.

Oz berhenti di emperan sebuah toko. Dia menekan tombol _answer _ dan berkata, "Halo?"

"Hei, Oz!" suara Gil terdengar dari ujung sana. "Kau sudah menemukan Echo?" suara Gil sedikit tergamggu karena hujan. Oz harus berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara Gil. Dia meyumpal telinga kirinya dengan telunjuk kirinya agar bisa mendengar dengan lebih baik.

"Belum!" jawabnya. "Bagaimana hasil pembicaraanmu dengan Vincent?" tanyanya.

"Baik! Vincent akhirnya bersedia melepas Echo! Yah, walaupun aku harus menyuruh Alice memaksanya, sih." Oz merasa lega ketika mendengar jawaban Gil. Setidaknya, rencana mereka berhasil. Walaupun Echo tidak jelas di mana rimbanya sekarang.

"Syukurlah! Gil, ada gambaran kira-kira Echo ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Oz. Wajahnya memancarkan kelegaan dan kecemasan. Lega karena rencana mereka berhasil, dan cemas karena dia tidak tahu di mana Echo sekarang.

"Coba cek ke makam orangtuanya! Aku rasa Echo ada di sana."

* * *

Oz berjalan ke arah pemakaman kota. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kalu Oz berada di posisi Echo sekarang, pemakaman adalah tempat terakhir yang akan ditujunya sekarang.

Oz melangkah memasuki gerbang pemakaman. Iris hijaunya memandang berkeliling. Akhirnya matanya menangkap kilauan dari rambut keperakan Echo. Oz tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri gadis itu.

Echo sedang berdiri di depan dua buah makam Di atas kedua makam tersebut kini terdapat dua kuntum mawar putih. Oz menepuk pundak Echo dan menyapanya, "Echo!" Echo menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia mengangguk, "Oz-sama."

"Ini makam orangtuamu Echo?" tanya Oz. Echo mengangguk.

"Echo selalu pergi ke sini kalau Echo tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana."

"Kau tidak takut berada di sini malam-malam? Hujan pula!" kata Oz lembut. Dia merengkuh tubuh Echo. Echo menatap kedua makam di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa Echo harus takut? Mereka tidak akan menganggu Echo, kan?"

Oz kagum dengan keberanian Echo. Echo berani berada di pemakaman sendirian pada tengah malam, sementara Oz lebih memilih mati daripada melakukan itu. Kalu bukan karena Echo, Oz tidak akan pernah memasuki pemakaman itu sekarang.

Oz melihat luka yang disebabkan oleh peluru Vincent di lengan kanan atas Echo. Dia mengangkat lengan yang terluka itu dengan lembut dan memperhatikan lukanya. "Ini tidak sakit, Echo?"

"Echo sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit." Jawab Echo datar.

Oz mempererat rengkuhannya. Wajahnya menyentuh rambut Echo yang basah. Dia berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Echo, kau sekarang sudah bebas!" bisiknya.

Echo menoleh, matanya melebar dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Apakah itu benar, Oz-sama?" bisiknya lirih.

Oz mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Dan jangan panggil aku Oz-sama lagi! Cukup Oz saja. Kita sepasang kekasih, kan?" tanyanya.

Echo mengangguk, dia menolehkan kepalanya. Kini kedua iris abu-abunya menatap iris hijau Oz.

Dan perlahan-lahan, bibir Echo bergerak. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk satu lengkungan indah. Oz menyaksikannya dengan terperangah, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Setelah sekian lama, sekarang di bawah guyuran hujan dan di depan makam kedua orangtuanya, Echo kembali tersenyum.

Because now I'm free!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Aoife: Yaayy! Akhirnya cerita ini beres juga! (walaupun endingnya gak jelas T_T)

Nan-chan: Beresnya kelamaan..

Zaa-chan: Epilognya belum ditulis?

Aoife: Emangnya saya nulis fic setiap hari, apa? Epilognya kutulis setelah ini, oke?

Nan-chan and Zaa-chan: Lanjutin School Story!

Aoife: Iya, iya. Nyantai.. And buat para readers yang telah bersedia mereview chapter sebelumnya, Aoife ucapkan banyak terimakasih!

Nan-chan: Ada yang mau mereview chapter ini? Kita terima dengan lapang dada!

Zaa-chan: Flame diterima lho! Tapi flame yang membangun.

All: See ya in epilogue!


	10. Epilogue: 6 Years Later

Aoife: Saya kembali! *slapped

Echo: Oh, ternyata si author gila ,lho? *tampang datar*

Aoife: *Pundung di pojokan* hiksu, hiksu, Echo-chan jahat!

Oz: Udah-udah, cepet lanjutin! Inget lho, gaji kita belom dibayar!

Aoife: hiks,hiks, iya! Ini epilog yang Aoife janjikan! Dan seblum para readers mebacanya, Aoife peringatkan kalo epilog ini amat (sangat) ancur!

Alice: Disclaimernya jangan lupa! Author gila ini gak punya Pandora Hearts. Kita semua(kecuali si author) punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei!

Aoife: *masih berlinang air mata* enjoy

* * *

**My Dreams**

* * *

**Epilogue: 6 Years Later**

"Alice! Sarapan sudah siap!" Echo memanggil Alice. Alice yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music di kamarnya segera berlari ke ruang makan.

"Asyik! Daging, ya?"pekik Alice kegirangan. Dia segera duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Echo yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Alice menatap piring sarapannya dan memberengut, "Kok cuma _omelette?"_

"Daging tidak bagus untuk sarapan, Alice." Kata Echo datar sambil mengaduk teh manisnya. Walaupun sekarang umurnya sudah 22 tahun, Echo masih belum kehilangan kedatarannya.

Alice masih memberengut, tapi dimakannya juga _omelette _itu. Daripada gak sarapan, mending dimakan aja, kan? Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya, Alice meminum teh manis yang Echo buat. Alice harus mengakui, sarapan buatan Echo memang paling top!

"Kau ada janji dengan Gil hari ini?" tanya Echo, Alice mengangguk. "Bisa tolong belikan bahan makanan?" pinta Echo. Sebelum Alice sempat menjawab, Echo cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Nanti akan kubuatkan _steak _buat makan malam!" Alice langsung mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Alice sudah berangkat dengan riang gembira. Echo mengantar kepergian Alice sampai ke pintu gerbang. Setelah Alice tidak terlihat, Echo berbalik dan memasuki rumah kecil yang ditempatinya bersama Alice. Rumah itu diberikan oleh Oz dan Gil untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah aksi pembebasan Echo, muncullah masalah lain. Dimana Echo akan tinggal? Tidak mungkin Echo kembali ke mansion Nightray. Kalau Echo tinggal di mansion Vesallius, jelas akan menimbulkan gosip tidak sedap. Akhirnya, diputuskan Echo akan tinggal di rumah kecil yang dibeli keluarga Vesallius beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Sambil menyelam minum air, Alice juga sekalian tinggal di situ.

Echo melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di sana, dia kembali melanjutkan mengetik ceritanya yang sempat tertunda. Echo sekarang bekerja sebagai penulis. Royalti dari karya-karyanya lah yang menghidupi dirinya dan Alice.

Sekarang Echo sedang berkutat dengan novel barunya. _Deadline-_nya hari ini, dan sekarang Echo sedang menyelesaikan _ending_-nya. Echo mengetik baris-baris terakhir, dan setelah dia puas dengan hasilnya, dia mencetak dan menjilidnya. Kemudian dia menyatukan bagian terakhir novelnya dengan bagian awal yang sudah dia cetak dan jilid terlebih dahulu.

Echo kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor penerbitnya. Echo mengganti baju rumahnya dengan blus biru muda dan celana _jeans _hitam. Dia memasukkan _script _novelnya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik. Karena kantor penerbitnya cukup dekat, Echo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Sebelum Echo berangkat, _hanphone_-nya berbunyi. Echo mengangkatnya dan mengamati layarnya. Nomor Oz tertera di sana. Echo segera menekan tombol _answer, _"Halo, Oz-sama?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pake _sama, _Echo-chan!" terdengar suara Oz dari ujung sana. Intinya, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang mau merubah gaya bicara mereka.

"Echo-chan, sebelum ke kantor penerbit, mampir dulu ke taman, ya! Kutunggu kau di sana sekarang! Jangan lupa bawa salinan novelmu! _Bye!_" Oz langsung memutuskan sambungan. Echo mendesah kesal, kadang-kadang Oz suka berbuat seenaknya.

Echo melirik jam di dinding, baru jam 11 siang. Janji bertemu dengan editornya jam 12.30. Masih sbanyak waktu untuk bertemu Oz. Untung Echo selalu mencetak naskah novelnya dua kali, satu untuk diberikan kepada editornya dan satu untuk koleksi pribadi.

Setelah kembali menyiapkan semua keperluannya, Echo segera pergi. Letak taman tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki.

Oz sudah menunggunya ketika Echo sampai di taman. Dia langsung tersenyum senang ketika melihat Echo. Echo membiarkan bibirnya tersenyum kecil untuk membalas senyuman Oz. Echo hanya tersenyum pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Oz sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman ketika Echo menghampirinya. Oz melambai dan mengisyaratkan agar Echo duduk di sebelahnya. Echo segera duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memberikan salinan novelnya kepada Oz. Oz menerimanya dan langsung men_-skip _ke bab terakhir. Oz sudah membaca bab-bab sebelumnya.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat di antara mereka. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara halaman-halaman novel yang Oz buka. Ketika mencapai bagian akhir, Oz bersiul kagum.

"Wah, Echo! Tak kusangka Kiela jadinya sama Aiden! Kukira dia bakalan sama Raphael, lho! Nanti ada sekuelnya, gak?" Oz langsung menghujani Echo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Echo menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan sabar.

Setelah selesai menyai Echo seputar nvelnya, wajah Oz kembali serius, "Echo-chan, ada beberapa hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ucapnya serius. Echo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Oz tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat reaksi Echo. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan benda yang dia cari, yang dia tutupi dengan jemarinya.

"Echo, mendekatlah!" Echo menuruti permintaan Oz. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Oz.

Oz membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Echo. Echo, yang kaget mendengarnya, menjatuhkan salinan novelnya, sementara wajahnya memerah. Oz mengenggam tangan kanan Echo, memberikan benda yang tadi dia pegang kepada Echo. Echo segera merapatkan jari-jarinya dan menutupi benda itu.

Oz kembali membisikkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Echo mengangguk kecil, dia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Ya, Echo mau!" Oz tersenyum senang. Dia merangkul tubuh Echo erat-erat. Perlahan-lahan, Echo juga ikut tersenyum. Bukan senyum malu-malu seperti biasanya, tapi senyum bahagia.

Sementara itu Novel Echo tergeletak di tanah, masih berada di tempat Echo menjatuhkannya. _Cover_-nya yang masih berwarna putih polos menampakkan judul novel itu dengan jelas.

_My Dreams.._

* * *

**The End**_  
_

Alice, Oz, Gil, Echo: Yes, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Kita bebas!

Aoife: Eits, tunggu dulu! Kalian masih akan saya siksa di Pandora Street Child!

Alice, Oz, Gil, Echo: Gak mau! *kabur*

Aoife: Woi, jangan kabur! Ah, udahlah biarin aja.. seperti kata mereka, fic ini akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih kepada para readers yanng telah setia membaca fic ini sampai akhir, baik yang rajin mereview maupun yang hanya menjadi silent reader^^ Sekedar pemberitahuan, oneshoot Aoife yang berjudul Tell Me Your Wish akan dibuat sekuelnya. Tapi nanti, Aoife masih punya banyak utang fic! *pundung* Sekali lagi, merci bagi yang telah setia membaca fic abal Aoife yang satu ini^^ See ya in the next fic!


End file.
